KOF Laila
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Un nuevo torneo ha iniciado, algunos personajes nuevos aparecen, una chica que tiene tiene parecido con Yagami, acaso será un clon de Iori? Dudas, peleas y algunas amistades... Terminado & Agradecimientos
1. Chapter 1

La noche es algo muy hermoso, misterioso y enigmático. Siempre nos guarda sorpresas y acontecimientos ocultos efectuados por personas inimaginables. Está noche es de luna llena, una noche especial. Algo está ocurriendo en un lugar oscuro, solo se logran visualizar siluetas, muchas de ellas se movilizan, de pronto, otras aparecen, hay una lucha, no se sabe que ocurre, se escuchan estruendos. Una de las primeras siluetas logra huir y con algo entre sus brazos, parece ser algo importante, tal vez la razón de aquel encuentro. Por otro lado, las segundas siluetas se retiran al ver tal acontecimiento. Una vez pasado todo, con el camino libre, aquel ser que logró escapar regresa pero con las manos vacías, ya no trae nada sin embargo su rostro se muestra triste.

– Ya no podrán alcanzar su poder, pero… a que costo – alzó la vista provocando que la luz descubra el rostro de una chica peliazul, era… Leona.

Han transcurrido un par de años desde aquella noche y es hora de un nuevo torneo de King Of Fighters (KOF), desarrollado por Chizuru Kagura sin motivos de salvar el mundo, su razón es de diversión para determinar quienes son los mejores peleadores y tratar de finalizar la lucha de Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami. Además se ha dado cuenta que de esta forma, si hay otro altercado de villanos, se mantendrá en forma a los luchadores y su amistad. Tomando en cuenta que está siendo apoyada con el dinero de Robert García, ya que necesita patrocinación y credibilidad.

Las invitaciones han sido enviadas a todos los participantes habituales en cada parte del mundo, este fue un labor muy difícil ya que algunos no tienen domicilio fijo.

El torneo está abierto para todos aquellos que quieran participar, siempre y cuando obedezcan el requisito de permanecer en equipos de tres miembros, pueden inscribir hasta un cuarto pero en la pelea solo serán tres si así se desea, no es obligatorio el cuarto individuo.

Llamó mucha atención la aceptación de este evento pues se inscribieron muchos equipos en distintas partes del mundo. Las batallas eran grabadas y transmitidas por un canal a pago por evento, era la sensación del momento. Se siguieron enfrentando hasta que quedaron 20 equipos, en los cuales participaban los peleadores que por lo menos han aparecido en algún torneo de KOF.

En los siguientes 10 días se debatió cuales equipos darían las últimas peleas especiales, se llamó el cuadro de los diez mejores, obviamente era una pelea por día

Una vez que se tuvieron a los victoriosos equipos, los participantes fueron invitados a la isla de Kagura, lugar marcado en el cual iniciaría la siguiente etapa del gran evento.

En un gran estadio se encontraba toda la multitud, fue cuando la gran pantalla del lugar se encendió y se ve un presentador.

- ¡Damas y caballeros¡Pronto dará inicio la segunda etapa de este maravilloso torneo! Pero, antes que nada, demos las gracias a la señorita Chizuru Kagura, y a la familia García – la muchedumbre aclamaba mientras que las imágenes de Chizuru y Robert eran presentadas – Y sin más interrupciones, es hora de presentar a los equipos que merecen estar en el cuadro de los diez mejores.

- Primero les tenemos al **HERO TEAM ** integrado por Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido y Goro Daimon – Como fueron mencionados sus imágenes aparecieron en el gran monitor mientras que los participantes salían y se paraban en el centro del estadio

Kyo¡Uf! Si que vino mucha gente, ahora si que se lucieron ¿no lo creen? – saludando a la gente y volteando a ver a su amigo Daimon.

Goro: Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, que alegría, verdad Beni¿Beni? – ambos giraron la vista en búsqueda del rubio.

Benimaru: Hola chicas, hay mucho Benimaru para ustedes, les aseguro el triunfo de este año – saludando a todo un grupo de chicas que gritaba con euforia y traían consigo un letrero que decía "Benimaru te amamos"

Goro: Al parecer que en todos estos años y no cambia.

**- **Seguimos con el **FATAL FURY TEAM** formado por Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard y el joven Rock Howard – los chicos rubios también eran recibidos calurosamente y también gritaban un buen número de mujeres hermosas.

Terry¿Nervioso? – preguntándole a su discípulo.

Rock: No – pero en eso un grupo de chica le gritan "Yo quiero tener un cachorro de lobo como él" lo cual hace que se sonroje el joven – bueno… tal vez un poco.

Andy: Por lo que veo ya tienes un club de fans y eso que no participas mucho – mientras pegaba una risa en compañía de su hermano dejando al muchacho con vergüenza.

**- **… el **ART OF FIGHTING TEAM** – se escuchó decir del locutor – conformado por la familia Sakazaki: El señor Takuma y sus hijos Ryo y Yuri.

Ryo: Esto está muy grande – mientras admiraba su alrededor.

Yuri: Cierto, me pregunto si… - dijo la joven mientras miraba a su hermano.

Ryo: Entonces… - entendió el joven.

Ryo/Yuri: De seguro el premio será enorme – en lo que los hermanos se abrasaban y se llenaban de felicidad.

Takuma: Estos hijos míos no cambian – manteniendo su postura seria – pero tienen razón en eso por lo que hay que ganar – comenzando a llorar a cantaros – y todas nuestras deudas se saldaran, si.

**- **Y como en todo torneo no puede faltar el **PSYCHO SOLDIERS TEAM** en el cual se encuentra nuestra estrella favorita de todo momento – el público fan estalló en griterío sacando todos sus pancartas de apoyo hacia la señorita de poder psíquico – Athena Asamiya – después de mencionar el nombre si creían que gritaban pues se equivocaron – seguida por su fiel amigo Sie Kensou – bueno, digamos que a él no le fue tan bien – y el joven Bao – un grupo de jóvenes sacó una manta a favor del chico.

Sie: Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso¿no? – murmuraba con enfado.

Athena: Vamos, no te deprimas, Bao es popular por lucir tan tierno – trató de animar.

Bao: Además yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no seas tan lindo como yo – mientras mostraba su lengua de forma infantil.

Sie: Ya verás – pero cuando trato te sujetar a su compañero fue detenido por una barrera invisible – no te haré nada solo esta vez – y frunció el seño mientras que sus compañeros trataban de no reír.

**- **También nos acompañan los militares con el **IKARI TEAM** con la bella soldado Leona Heidern acompañada de sus incondicionales camaradas, el dúo de oro, Ralf Jones y Clark Steel – fueron bien recibidos mientras ellos entraban con serenidad.

Ralf: Esto será muy divertido – mientras trataba de ser lo mas sereno posible.

Clark: Sabes bien que la razón por la que participamos es para ver la seguridad de los participantes desde su perspectiva – mientras observaba a la mujer de su equipo – y…

Leona: En está ocasión se nota que todo ha salido según lo planeado y no ha habido ningún altercado por lo que podríamos relajarnos un poco – esto último dejó sorprendido a sus compañeros.

Ralf¡Sii! – dijo sin temor a alguna represaría aunque Clark iba a reprochar pero no pudo pues Leona continuó.

Leona: Sin embargo no hay que bajar la guardia, hay que estar alerta en todo momento.

Ralf/Clark: Si, señor – mientras tenían posición firmes, después de eso se pusieron los tres en descanso.

**- **... con ustedes el **K' TEAM **con K', Kula, Máxima y Whip. Hay que destacar que este es el único equipo del grupo de los diez que tiene cuatro miembros – entraba muy seriamente K' en compañía no tan sería de Máxima, Whip daba saludos discretos mientras que Kula resaltaba su lado infantil repartiendo saludos de lado a lado.

Whip: K', no seas tan frío, ese es el papel de Kula, no te lo robes – dijo burlonamente a su hermano.

Kula: Si, no te robes mi papel – colocando su carita de cachorrito.

K': Ja – solo murmuró en rendición mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Máxima: Vaya K', si que has cambiado, desde que te nos volvimos hermanos aunque quisieras ya no volverías a ser el mismo serio de antes – comentó alegremente el cyborg.

K': Máxima, solo diviértete – le dijo mientras continuaban caminando y dio un par de saludos.

**- **Un equipo que representa la lucha por la justicia: el **KIM TEAM **liderado porKim Kaphwan acompañado de sus discípulas Mei Lee y Chae Lim – eran recibidos alegremente.

Kim: La justicia siempre prevalecerá y niños: nunca intente hacer cosas peligrosas en casa, no peleen contra sus amigos solo contra la injusticia – dijo mientras sus discípulas se sentían ligeramente avergonzadas.

Mei: Que discurso tan pasado de moda – le susurraba a su amiga.

Chae: Déjalo, no sabes que lo estuvo practicando toda la noche – y ambas volvieron a verlo mientras que su maestro ponía su pose de héroe de película – mira, no nos llamó para la pose.

Mei: Y luego dice que él es el bueno – ambas chicas acompañaron a su superior a hacer poses de justicia y dar mensajes saludables.

**- **Con ustedes el equipo más atractivo de todos: el **WOMAN TEAM** formado por King, Blue Mary y Malin – los gritos no se hicieron esperar, se escuchaba por doquier cosas como: "Mary deja a Terry para estar conmigo" "Malin, que bombón" "Yo quiero ser tu Antón" "King dame empleo"

Mary: Gracias chicos pero… - volteando a ver a su novio que esta a unos metros de distancia con una cara de voy a matar a todo aquel hombre que se fije en mi chica – ya estoy ocupada pero aquí hay dos que sí.

King: No me vean a mi… - mientras buscaba a Ryo son la mirada el cual cuando se da cuenta quien lo esta observando se sonroja por completo – solo tenemos a una disponible y esa es Malin.

Malin¿Qué¿Yo? – Señalándose – pues gracias y no los defraudaré.

**- **A continuación sigue el equipo novato que logró entrar al grupo de los diez el **NEW BEGIN TEAM** formado por Zirk, Misher y Orihzay, esperamos que nos revelen más de ellos mismos en el resto de sus combates, hay que mencionar que solo han luchado Misher y Orihzay, no se ha conocido el potencial de su amiguito, esperemos que sea igual de sorprendente que sus amigos – anunció mientras eran recibidos calidamente.

Zirk: Muchas gracias a todos – dirigiéndose a la expectación – esperamos que disfruten nuestras batallas y les agrademos – sus compañeros permanecieron callados pero daban saludos.

La llegada de un nuevo equipo de novatos llamó mucho la atención. Zirk es un chico alto, cabello castaño y corto, de unos aparente 19 años aproximadamente, muy agradable de buenas intenciones, del cual se sospecha que lucha. Viste unos zapatos cafés, pantalones de vestir blancos, una playera negra manga larga con cuello alto y en sima de ella una playera azul de manga corta, en la cabeza porta una bandada blanca como la que anteriormente portaba Kyo.

Los otros dos miembros pues:

Misher mujer adulta, bien formada, aproximadamente de unos 25, cabello largo y castaño, lo trae sujeto con una pinza de cabello. Denota un carácter dulce pero ha demostrado ser fuerte y capaz de vencer adversidades. Usando una blusa ombliguera manga larga y de cuello alto junto con unos mayones ambos negros, sobre eso trae puesto un juego de una mini falda, un chaleco sin mangas y unas botas de color rosa.

Orihzay es un hombre alto, fuerte, aproximadamente de 25 – 30 años, cabello blanco y corto. Senota que es muy serio. Vistiendo unos zapatos cafés, pantalones de vestir blancos, una camisa manga corta roja con cuatro grandes hebillas al frente, ambos brazos cubiertos por vendajes y portando unos lentes oscuros completos que no permiten ver sus ojos.

**- ** Y por último presentamos a los que han empleado un buen desempeño en todas sus peleas y en ese transcurso han afirmado que este años les pertenece, participaron con anterioridad pero muy poco por lo que si no se los esperaban es comprensible, con ustedes el **NEST TEAM** – estás palabras llamó la atención de todos los ahí presentes – formado por K'9999, Ángel y su nueva compañera Laila.

Ángel: Hay mucha gente, esto será muy divertido – decía mientras estiraba su cuerpo y saludaba a la gente.

K'9999: Tonterías, este es un basurero como los demás, mencionó de mala gana.

Laila: No seas aguafiestas – pronunciaba una joven que aparecía de último llamando la atención de todos los presentes – si no quieres vencer a los demás entonces no participes – provocando a su compañero y dándose a lucir.

Laila, una chica de unos 16 años, alta y delgada. En sus encuentros ha ganado con técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Al parecer es la líder del equipo. Viste unos zapatos deportivos negros, unos jeans azulados que a partir de debajo de la rodilla se tornan más oscuros, una blusa de cuello alto verde con las mangas cortas remangadas, unos guantes largos doblados negros (al estilo de Mei Lee), portando un collar con un dije de luna creciente. Pelirroja con un corte muy en particular, no hace falta decir que tiene parecido al singular pelirrojo que siempre busca derrotar al descendiente Kusanagi, Iori Yagami.

K'9999: Yo no dije eso – dijo el joven furiosamente – y más si yo seré el que destroce a todos mis adversarios como lo he estado haciendo – soltando una gran carcajada, Laila solo hizo un ademán de victoria en lo que Ángel seguía dando poses atractivas.

Todos los participantes se desconcertaron al ver al Nest, nadie entendía su razón, era algo ilógico, a ellos nunca antes les había interesado ese torneo, no de buena manera.

K'¿¡Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? – exclamó furioso a tal grado que casi encendía su llama si no hubiese sido detenido por Máxima.

Kyo¿¡Qué rayos quieren ustedes aquí? – preguntó sin ningún rodeo el portador de las flamas carmesí.

K'9999: Pues lo mismo que ustedes – respondió sin vergüenza – participando para ver quien es el mejor – ante tal respuesta Kusanagi junto con otros se preparaban.

Leona¡Alto! – Llamando la atención de todos – este torneo es para todos aquellos que deseen participar, ha estas alturas los que participan son porque se lo merecen… - eso calmo un poco a los participantes.

Ángel: Y si quisiésemos problemas ya los abríamos obtenidos desde hace mucho XP

Todos se pusieron tensos pero tenían que hacer caso a las palabras de Leona pues tenía razón. El proyecto de Nest acerca de los clones fue destruido, entonces que significaba aquella chica, esa era la desconfianza, acaso ¿a Yagami lo lograron clonar? Pensar en eso hizo reflexionar que a él no se le ha visto desde hace algún tiempo, en los últimos meses no ha dado conciertos pero se rumora que está inscrito en este torneo.

- Bueno… - hizo intervención el locutor - … para continuar con el evento a continuación se presentará la tabla de peleas.

En la pantalla se presentaron los equipos junto al orden de los combates y el lugar donde se efectuaran los combates, entre otras cosas.

**1a Pelea.- (Corea) HEROES TEAM Vs KIM TEAM **

**2a Pelea.- (Inglaterra) WOMAN TEAM Vs PSYCHO SOLDIERS TEAM**

**3a Pelea.- (South Town) NEW BEGIN Vs FATAL FURY TEAM**

**4a Pelea.- (México) ART OF FIGHTING TEAM Vs IKARI TEAM **

**5a Pelea.- (Italia) K' TEAM Vs NEST TEAM**

Antes de que los participantes se marcharan, Chizuru tomó la palabra.

– Queridos competidores, este torneo será monitoreado por todo el mundo, luchen con fervor y no se den por vencidos. Por último, quiero añadir que aquellos que lleguen a la final tendrán una sorpresa.

Ante tales palabras todos los participantes se desconcertaron más y tomaron sus respectivos caminos para sus peleas, aunque no despegarían su vista del equipo Nest.


	2. Chapter 2

Cientos de personas se han reunido, mucha gente esta emocionada, las cámaras de televisión están presentes, todos están muy atentos al inicio de la etapa de los mejores diez del torneo de The King Of Fighters, la primera pelea se efectuará en Corea.

**1a Pelea.-HERO TEAMVsKIM TEAM**

Los equipos han escogido el orden de sus luchadores.

Por parte del equipo Heroe se han escogido primero a Goro, seguido por el vanidoso Nikaido y finalizado con el héroe de todos, Kyo Kusanagi.

Mientras que el equipo Coreano se prepara iniciando con la novata Chae Lim seguida por la segura Mei Lee y terminado por su maestro del bien y la justicia, Kim Kaphwan.

Los luchadores se encuentran con la primera batalla: **Goro Vs Chae Lim**

La novata Chae Lim, quien dio una buena impresión de sus técnicas en el torneo KOF Maximun Impact, tomó por sorpresa al veterano y ya maduro Goro Daimon. Lim barrió el piso con aquel sujeto, pero como su maestro le indicó, no debió de descuidarse, ese momento fue suficiente para que Goro conectara un ataque directo, aquella joven quedó devastada, la batalla había finalizado.

Reemplazando a su compañera, Mei Lee no tuvo problemas con aquel cansado Daimon, con un par de movimientos fue más que suficientes para derrotarlo, no hay mucho que decir, la novata Lim fue lo suficientemente buena como para cansarlo. El que siguió fue Nikaido, que sin prensarlo dos veces, invitó a salir a la chica la cual se negó por ser un chico afeminado, según ella. La verdadera pelea de Lee comenzó cuando Benimaru estuvo apunto de hacerle su golpe eléctrico enfrente de ella. Ambos combatientes contaban con buenos reflejos pero el rubio aprovechó su electricidad estática para alentar a la joven y la derrotó.

Por fin Kim ha subido al área de pelea, hace su debido saludo.

Kim: Nikaido, da todo de ti porque no seré tan fácil de vencer – dijo el coreano con gran voz – y ustedes dos, pongan atención a este encuentro porque después les daré una lección – término de decir a sus alumnas que escucharon con atención

Dado esto, Kim se dispuso a luchar dando patadas con precisión, Benimaru estaba siendo arrinconado, la verdad es que Kim se ha estado entrenando mucho porque no quiere que sus discípulas lo superen.

La batalla estaba ganada pero, algo pasa, algo no esta bien, Kim siente un gran escalofrió y se distrae; no solo él sino también Kyo, Chizuru y los peleadores de alto poder; Benimaru aprovechó la distracción de su oponente y lo derrota usando su puño eléctrico. Kim acepta su victoria y se dispone a ver a sus alumnas mientras que Benimaru regresaba con sus compañeros.

Benimaru: Hey Goro¿Qué te pareció mi combate¿No te pareció genial?

Kyo: Deja de bromear Beni¿es qué acaso no lo sentiste?

Benimaru: Por supuesto que si, pero ¿qué habrá sido?

Goro: Es algo muy raro pero hay que estar pendientes, no te preocupes de más amigo Kyo

Kyo: De acuerdo, después lo hablaré con Kagura

Por otro lado, unas horas después del inició del torneo, en algún lugar de Inglaterra batallarán unas cuatro chichas lindas, se habla del segundo encuentro.

**2a Pelea.-WOMAN TEAMVsPSYCHO SOLDIERS TEAM**

El orden ha sido el siguiente.

Por el Femenino son la sexy Blue Mary, seguida de la formal King y acabando con la ágil Malin.

Iniciaría el tierno Bao, representando a los psycho soldiers, seguido por la aclamada Athena Asamiya y finalizando con un, sin importancia, Kensou.

La muchedumbre aclamaba, todos tenían a una favorita, también habían peleadores presentes pero eran muy pocos. La batalla inició con **Blue Mary Vs Bao**.

Mary estaba conciente que no debe de descuidarse con Bao, él aun es joven pero con gran poder oculto por lo que no debe de dejarse llevar por su apariencia. Aun con sus precauciones, ella fue victima del poder mental de Bao. Una vez terminado, siguió King, ella tuvo más suerte que Mary, pudo evadir todos sus ataques, cuando estaba enfrente de él para darle su técnica especial, éste se concentro y elevó al máximo su energía, con esto la derrotó. Una vez afuera King, entra Malin, sin más preámbulos, toma por sorpresa a Bao y con solo un golpe lo derrotó.

Por fin ha llegado el turno de la aclamada Athena la que alguna vez fue compañera de Malin, ambas se dijeron que no darían tregua, aun con estás palabras dichas, Athena dio un estilo de pela diferente, muy directo, no muy común en ella, se notaba como si tuviera que ganar a toda costa, como si tuviera el peso del mundo en sus hombros. La lucha duró muy poco.

Malin: Athena¿qué es lo que le angustia? – preguntó la chica preocupada.

Athena:… - la chica se niega a responder y se marcha a ver a su equipo, antes de salir voltea a ver un lugar del publico donde se encontraba Leona con la cual intercambia miradas y después sigue su camino.

El torneo, sin duda alguna, ha sido un éxito por lo que todos están atentos al tercer evento en el reconstruido South Town, las personas defienden al equipo local, todo marcha sobre ruedas. Los equipos a enfrentarse sería el Fatal Fury contra el nuevo equipo.

**3a Pelea.-NEW BEGINVsFATAL FURY TEAM**

Es hora de que el Fatal Fury de inició con el lobo Rock seguido por su "tío" Andy y en último, a su maestro y tutor, Terry Bogard.

Por lado de los del New Begin, abre un hombre alto, Orihzay, seguido por una gentil mujer Misher y terminando con el agradable Zirk.

Kyo Kusanagi llegó corriendo a aquel lugar, es que se había demorado a causa de que Benimaru estaba firmando autógrafos a todas las lindas chicas que tuviera enfrente. Quería ver a Rock competir, ya que escuchó que Terry lo entrenó con gran entusiasmo, también quería ver a los nuevos luchar. Estaba corriendo, había llegado unos minutos tarde, esperaba que no se hubiera acabado todavía, por lo menos ver el final. Su sorpresa fue grande, aquel equipo de lobos fue apaleado, había unos paramédicos revisando a Terry. Aquel sujeto llamado Orihzay los había noqueado con un solo golpe a Rock, un par de movimientos a Andy, Terry trato de golpearlo pero solo se burlaron de él. Orihzay solo dijo "Esto es para que aprendas" y al terminar lo pateó con gran poder. Kyo estaba atónito ante tal situación.

La penúltima disputa de la primera ronda se hacía presente, México era el escenario de batalla, publico presente, luchadores preparados, la familia Kyoukukenryo no se disponía a perder pero esto también esta en la mente de los Ikari Warriors.

**4a Pelea.-ART OF FIGHTING TEAMVsIKARI TEAM**

Por parte de la familia Sakazaki daba inició el dragón invencible Ryo, seguido por su energética hermana Yuri y terminando con su padre mal agradecido Takuma.

Por parte de la milicia, Ralf, con sus bromas, pidió ser el primero, el tranquilo Clark se ofreció a ser el segundo, por último quedo la fría líder del equipo, Leona.

No se hizo esperar el inició de la lucha entre **Ryo Vs Ralf**. Este combate fue esperado por varios ya que estos contrincantes son muy buenos y fuertes, se hizo muy notable el poder Kyokuken, Ryo luchó al par de Ralf hasta que… grrr, el estomago del rubio dio a conocer ese sonido. Ryo no había comido desde hace días, la única que había comido en ese día había sido Yuri por ser una dama y porque Robert la había invitado a desayunar, el chico estaba realmente hambriento, esto provocó que no tuviera fuerza por lo que fue derrotado fácilmente por Ralf.

El chico rubio volvió a la banca donde se encontró con su padre, quien le someterá a un castigo después del torneo, y a su hermana, la cual muy alegre le dice que no se preocupe. La joven Sakazaki toma su puesto como rival de Jones, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica demostró su poderío, asombró a muchos por la magnitud de su fuerza, era casi igual a la de su hermano, esto daba a preguntarse de que si Ryo hubiese comido adecuadamente él, talvez, habría ganado y haber demostrado su verdadera fuerza. Siguiendo con el combate, aun con esa fuerza, Yuri seguía siendo muy predecible por lo que Ralf la logró poner en su lugar con sus puños, aun así no se dejaba ganar hasta hubo un momento donde salió corriendo a una gran velocidad sorpresiva y de un momento a otro cambió de dirección provocando una finta, casi tomaba por sorpresa al soldado por que éste logró evitar el ataque, ante este descuido el moreno aprovechó conectándole una serie de golpes dando resultado un K.O.

Ante la derrota de su hija, Takuma se dispone a salir y derrotar a su oponente. Era una buena pelea pero como todos supusieron, Ralf comenzaba a sentir el cansancio por lo que tomó una decisión, concentró todo su poder en su puño, ante este signo, Takuma asume que dará su "súper golpe" llegando a la conclusión rápida que debe atacarlo rápido para que no le de tiempo de terminar de concentrar su energía. El soldado estaba conciente de lo que pensaba su adversario, había caído en su trampa, fue cuando soltó su puño. Takuma no logró reaccionar, esto era algo que no había visto antes, Ralf había soltado un puño diferente, no se sabe muy bien lo que hizo porque hubo una explosión, pero se deduce que al no tener todo su poder Jones decidió impulsarse con sus piernas y brazo izquierdo finalizando con un golpe directo con su mano derecha de tal forma que cortó la distancia con su oponente dando así mayor daño. Tras dispersarse el humo se vio el resultado, ambos competidores estaban fuera de combate, fue un "DRAW".

La victoria se les concedió a los Ikari Warrios, Clark fue corriendo a ver a su amigo al cual regaña por hacer algo tan tonto, por su parte Leona no estaba sorprendida.

Leona: No hagas tonterías porque no tenemos reservas – Sus compañeros sabían que esa es su forma de felicitarlo.

Por otra parte el equipo AOF estaba sufriendo por haber perdido, pero aparecieron admiradores que los iluminaron.

El inició del torneo ha sido un éxito y como última pelea de la primera ronda será entre el **K'** contra el **Nest**, se desarrolló una gran tensión cuando se anunció el encuentro que será en Italia.

* * *

**.- HEROE TEAM** – En algún lugar del Japón – Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon

Kyo recibió la invitación personalmente de la señorita Kagura y le dijo que lo pensaría, es que ya no tiene motivos fijos, en este caso quien organiza el torneo es ella por lo que no tiene que salvar al mundo. Pero como no estaba seguro llamó a sus amigos Benimaru y Goro para razonarlo.

Kyo: Chicos, les llamé porque no se si participar en el torneo de este año o no¿ustedes que dicen?

Benimaru: Según esto lo esta organizando Chizuru por lo que en esta ocasión no tendremos que salvar al mundo. 

Kyo: Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso de tu parte, pero enserio¿qué opinan al respecto? 

Goro: A mí me parece una gran idea, desde hace mucho tiempo no competimos en un torneo por pura diversión. 

Benimaru: Entonces está decidido, entraremos al torneo y nos divertiremos a lo grande.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Una audiencia entretenida y entusiasmada aclamaba… **_

_**La escena era una pelea…**_

_**El suelo estaba cuarteado, había signos de una gran lucha y residuos de quemaduras…**_

**_Hay fuego de por medio…_**

**_¡Tú eres de Nest¡Tú eres lo pero del mundo! – Dijo un cansado joven de cabellera plateada - ¡No te voy a permitir que ganes! – aquel joven lleno de furia y deseos de venganza suelta su máximo poder, lanzó la más caliente llamarada de fuego que podía quemar en su totalidad a una joven pelirroja. _**

Había finalizado el encuentro entre el equipo AOF contra el Ikari, todos estaban emocionados con los combates iniciales y más porque falta uno, el más esperado por todos, será entre el quipo de **K'** contra el **Nest** en la bella Italia, todos conocen la rivalidad entre estos dos equipos, este encuentro será candente, literalmente.

Los espectadores se hicieron presentes, la hora del 5° combate había llegado, casi todos los peleadores se hicieron presentes, todos tenían la curiosidad sobre el nuevo integrante del Nest.

**5a Pelea.-K' TEAMVsNEST TEAM**

Es tiempo de anunciar a los luchadores, por parte del equipo de K' son: la astuta Whip, el calculador de Máxima y el ardido K'. Dejando a la dulce Kula en la banca.

_K'¿Por qué no me dejan competir primero?_

_Máxima: Cálmate K', no hay que alarmarse. _

_Whip: Además si tenemos dificultades sabremos que estarás ahí._

_Kula: No te enfurezcas, de perdida vas a pelear o quieres que te reemplace._

_K': Esta bien – dijo de mala gana._

_K' solo se mantenía furioso. Aquel equipo, aquella chica, todos ellos… NEST, era lo que circulaba por la mente del joven._

Por el equipo Nest abre con la extrovertida Ángel, la desconocida Laila y el sarcástico K'9999.

El tan afamado encuentro inicia con la pelea entre dos mujeres que no se dejan vencer **Whip Vs Ángel**.

Las dos chicas se miraban fijamente, Whip esperaba el descuido de Ángel para atacarla. Ángel decidió atacar primero con un sorpresivo salto, llegó cara a cara contra Whip y en un instante se paso a sus espaldas como hace de costumbre. Se llego a pensar que era una desventaja de parte de Whip pero no, la militar ya tenía predicha esa jugada, a la mexicana solo le esperaba una trampa del látigo. El látigo rodeó por completo a la peiliblanca dándole vuelta y vuelta mientras le propiciaba impactos con la misma arma. Ángel logró librarse y justar buenos golpes a su contrincante, pero en más de una ocasión, Whip, le había jugado la misma táctica. Se notaba que no había compasión, Ángel no podía salir, estaba muy lastimada, varios querían terminar con el encuentro, estaban dañando su cuerpo hasta que…

Laila¡ÁNGEL! Basta, es mi turno de divertirse.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, nadie se imaginaría que ella daría semejante orden¿y que ganaría con eso?, era extraño de parte de Nest, ni siquiera con Kula quien era su más preciado clon harían algo así. Lo más extraño del asunto es que Ángel tomó fuerzas para liberarse, todos pensaron que no podría hacer tal cosa, la chica simplemente salió de la plataforma donde se encontró cara a cara con su compañera.

Ángel: Todo el equipo es tuyo, diviértete, a mi ya me aburrió – dijo la chica con su sonrisa habitual.

Nadie podía entender tal escena, todos quedaron mudos, por otra parte, Laila subió a la plataforma donde se presentó ante Whip, la cual no sabía que pensar sobre su rival.

La lucha comienza, aunque Ángel le haya dado pocos golpes a Whip, ésta había sido dañada gravemente, para la pelirroja fue fácil, simplemente corrió a una considerable velocidad, superior a la de su oponente, sonriéndole al par que le dio una simple patada que llevó a Whip fuera de la plataforma, la derrotada quedo inmutada ante la simpleza de su forma de perder. Todos notaron la astucia de la chica.

Ahora era el turno de Máxima, el cual la escanea antes de que inicié la pelea, quedó sorprendido ante sus lecturas, "Tenían que ser fallas, esto es irregular" llegó a pensar. Dio inició el encuentro, el cyborg hizo lo más que pudo para mantener alejada a su oponente pero su increíble velocidad no se lo permitía, y cada vez que intentaba agarrarla ella escapaba, era realmente sorprendente, no entendía bien que era ella, no podía leer sus movimientos y eso que eran muy simples, no logró comprender por lo que se rindió. K' quedó furioso ante tal acto de su mejor amigo, solo había una cosa por hacer, derrotarla en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Era el momento que todos lo luchadores esperaban para lograr medir el poder de aquella joven, un enfrentamiento contra el mismísimo K', la pelea inició con un golpe directo de parte del chico, se notaba que daba todo de sí, Laila logró reponerse otorgándole puños y patadas sucesivas, era una demostración de agilidad. K' no tardó en hartarse, solo mirarla lo enojaba.

K': Mi vida, toda mi vida había sido borrada por Nest, no tengo recuerdos seguros de mi pasado por ese motivo los odio tanto, aunque tenga una nueva familia al lado de Whip, Máxima, Kula y Diana, no puede olvidar aquello que me hicieron y tú más que nadie los representas – aquella chica lo había logrado cansar de un momento a otro.

K¡Tú eres de Nest¡Tú eres lo peor del mundo¡No te voy a permitir que ganes! –lleno de furia y deseos de venganza suelta su máximo poder, lanzó la más caliente llamarada de fuego que podía quemar en su totalidad a la pelirroja.

Todos quedaron impactados, el ataque fue directo, Laila había quedado cubierta por las llamas a tal grado que no se veía. Máxima, Whip, Kula y los espectadores no podían creer que había hecho K', había entregado su máxima técnica en contra de una chiquilla. K' estaba desconcertado ante su acción y apunto de retirarse algo andaba extraño. Las flamas no se mantenían estables, comenzaban a moverse de forma desconcertante, las flamas tomaron forma uniforme y no solo eso, desde su interior tornaban a cambiar de color, del rojo carmesí se fue opacando transformándose en un púrpura, uno muy en particular, eran las flamas púrpuras de la familia Yagami, de entre las llamas surgió una furiosa Laila, tomando el calor que la rodeaba lanzó una gran bola de fuego que noqueó al chico de cuero, la pelea había terminado.

Todos quedaron sin la menor duda de que ella era el nuevo clon de Iori, al parecer tienen que tener cuidado con ella, aunque quedaba la duda de que tramaban en esta ocasión. Pero antes de que se retiraran los equipos, Laila, ya tranquila, se acercó a K'.

Laila: Yo no se cuanto sufriste ni entiendo bien porque me odias, al igual que tú yo busco mi verdadero pasado pero no por ello voy a peder los estribos – con esto se retira y vuelve con sus compañeros pero mientras ella les daba la espalda Ángel dice en voz para todos.

Ángel: Todos sepan que Iori Yagami no es el único con flamas púrpuras "naturales".

Mientras se retiraba el Nest, K' se mostraba frustrado ante el comentario de la joven, Whip quedaba sorprendida de su capacidad y Máxima la miraba con asombro y temor al no poder comprender lo que denotaban sus datos, Kula solo se limito a ver las heridas de su familia.

Todos los peleadores hicieron sus conjeturas, a varios no les importó por que era un rival como todos, otros pensaron que era una persona de quien preocuparse, mientras que algunos veían que estaba comenzando el poder de alguien especial.

Por un lado estaba Athena y Leona.

Athena¿Qué piensas? Ella es muy fuerte y veloz, fue bien entrenada en ese corto lapso.

Leona: Sin embargo su demostración significa un problema, habrá que vigilarla más.

Por otro lado, en un pasillo se marchaba un hombre con una gran gabardina que ocultaba su identidad.

Por último, tres sombras salieron.

¿Crees que esto signifique problemas?

No, al contrario, volverán a caer.

Terminada la primera ronda del torneo, todos los participantes se les designaron hoteles para hospedarse una noche ya que la siguiente ronda se realizará el día siguiente, en otras palabras, los participantes restantes tienen oportunidad de descansar. Cada uno de ellos se preparaba para el futuro y aclarar su mente.

_**En la oficina de Chizuru**_

Kyo¿Querías hablar conmigo en persona?

Chizuru: A si es, quería preguntarte acerca del torneo, dime ¿qué opinas?

Kyo: Tu idea realmente es buena… - no pudo seguir ante la mirada de Chizuru - …, esta bien, no se que halla sido pero durante en la pelea entre Beni y Kim se sintió un gran poder, aunque halla sido por una fracción de segundos, esto no va ser tan común como se esperaba.

Chizuru: Lo se, más que eso¿también viste a aquella chica?

Kyo: Si, es muy posible que sea un intento de clon de Yagami, como lo son K', Kula y K'9999 de mí. Me da escalofríos pensar en ello. – un momento de silencio se sintió entre ellos – es que acaso esto tenga que ver….

Chizuru: Ni lo pienses, ante todos lo acontecimientos de años pasados y experiencias, el espejo está seguro, aunque también sentí este presentimiento hace un par de años atrás.

Kyo: Yo también lo sentí – cerró los ojos mientras salía de la habitación – Sin embargo, aun no hay que apresurarnos – esta actitud de parte de Kyo sorprendió mucho a Kagura – se que esto no va a ser fácil por lo que prepárate para lo que sea – antes de cerrar la puerta – lo siento por tu torneo, parece ser que no será como lo querías.

Kagura se sintió un poco más tranquila con el apoyo de Kusanagi pero aun así estaría pendiente de todo.

_**En un parque de la bella Italia en mitad de la noche**_

Una adolescente de unos 16 se encontraba sentada, esperando la llegada de alguien importante, en esos momentos aparecen dos mujeres.

Athena: Laila, disculpa la tardanza, es que no me dejaban los admiradores – dijo con una leve risa.

Laila: No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que llegué, Athena, Leona.

* * *

**.- FATAL FURY TEAM** – En las calles reconstruidas de South Town – Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Rock Howard

Los lobos solitarios se encontraban entrenando, Terry entrena con devoción a su discípulo Rock y en compañía de su hermano Andy, cuando les llegó una carta sellada con el símbolo de Kagura.

Terry: Dejemos de entrenar por un segundo Rock – el chico paró y se sentó por un lado mientras que Terry se dirigía a su amigo – Andy ¿puedes decirme que dice la carta

Andy¡Claro! Espera un momento – terminando de leer la carta - ¡hey, Terry! Te va a encantar est

Terry¿Qué es? Dímelo de una ve

Andy: De acuerdo, es una invitación al torneo de KOF firmado por Kagura, completamente legal

Terry¿En serio? Me parece divertido, es bueno volver a los buenos tiempos

Andy: Sí, me parece una buena idea, pero que haremos para rellenar el lugar de Joe, que esta enfermo

Terry: Yo ya tengo a alguien en la mente – dirigiendo su mirada al chico que esta sentado descansando


	4. Chapter 4

_**En un parque de la bella Italia en mitad de la noche**_

Una adolescente de unos 16 se encontraba sentada, esperando la llegada de alguien importante, en esos momentos aparecen dos mujeres.

Athena: Laila, disculpa la tardanza, es que no me dejaban los admiradores – dijo con una sonrisa.

Laila: No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que llegué. Athena, Leona – saludándolas.

Leona: De verdad te agradezco que vinieras sola, significa que confías en nosotras.

Laila: Claro, ustedes me ayudaron a entrar al torneo, mis compañeros son muy graciosos, cuando no están de malas – pensando en cierta persona con números en su nombre.

Athena: Muy gracioso de tu parte… - pronunció en risas mientras era interrumpida por su acompañante.

Leona: Sin embargo, fue imprudente la demostración que hiciste, nos preocupas, ten cuidado la próxima vez – lo manifestó de tal forma que la chica se sintió mal, al darse cuenta de ello la peliazul cambió de tema – Laila, sobre todo no debes perder ya que si llegas a terminar el torneo con buenos resultados se te podrá revelar aquello que buscas.

Laila: Entiendo lo que dices – respondió la joven que cambió su compostura – me esforzaré para ser la vencedora y librarme de todas mis dudas, lo prometí por lo que no puedo retractarme – cambiando su vista de dirección – si no hay más que decir, me retiro, hasta mañana y por favor, no pierdan es una promesa por parte de las tres.

Ante las últimas palabras de Laila, la chica se alejó de sus pares, dejándolas solas.

Leona¿Está bien que la dejemos así?

Athena: No temas, estará bien, además… se parece a cierta persona que conozco – contestó para despreocuparla.

Me pregunto a quien – se escuchó una voz proveniente de un hombre que se comenzaba a acercar

Athena: Io-Iori – tartamudeó la estrella de música.

Iori: Es ella¿verdad? – preguntó mientras les fijaba la mirada. Leona no dijo palabra, solo desvió su mirada inclinando su cabeza, Yagami captó a la perfección aquel ademán – entiendo, pero… ¿por qué no me avisan? Tengo derecho de saber.

Athena: Perdimos tu rastro, dejaste de contactarnos, crees que no te lo quisimos decir – replicó furiosa sin embargo la actitud de su amiga era diferente.

Leona: Perdona por no habértelo dicho, pero ahora ¿la ayudarás?

Iori: Por supuesto… ya que tiene sangre Yagami – declaró con acento seguro al caminar entre ellas y retirarse entre las sombras de aquel parque, como vino se fue.

Leona: Es hora de marcharnos – Athena al escuchar eso volteó a ver a su compañera, la cual había emprendido su rumbo tratando de evitar que se notara aquella pequeña lagrima que recorrió su mejilla.

Aquella noche era algo extraña, prendida de dudas y encuentros impredecibles. Por un lado se encontraba Laila caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo quería admirar la belleza de aquella noche y relajarse para poder luchar sin complicaciones. Caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña fuente donde no había mucha luz por lo que podía ver las estrellas con magnificencia, se sentó, realmente se sentía armoniosa hasta que se percibe un aura de poder de alguien más, se puso en posición de pelea para recibir a su oponente, fue cuando se presentó aquella persona.

Laila: Un momento, yo te conozco – decía mientras quitaba su posición de combate – tu eres del equipo New Begin, Zirk¿cierto?

Zirk: Si, así es, y tú debes de ser la famosa Laila – hablaba mientras cortaba distancia con la pelirroja - ¿Qué hace un prodigio de las peleas aquí? – La joven no respondió ya que sintió algo extraño al lado del muchacho, el cual al no escuchar respuesta agregó – vamos, yo no muerdo, se que a lo mejor tengamos que luchar pero hasta entonces me gustaría tener una platica con la persona que acabó con gran facilidad al afamado K'.

Laila: Fue un mentiroso el que te dijo que fue fácil – continuó la chica, ella no estaba segura pero decidió charlar con aquel individuo, sin darse cuenta aquella pareja continuó platicando de cosas sin sentido como si fueran grandes amigos desde siempre, inclusive se le había olvidado de la presencia que había sentido inicialmente.

La charla se volvió amena, todo fluyo, era como si se hubiese encendido una chispa entre ellos.

Laila: Eres muy gracioso – decía mientras reía.

Zirk: Y dime¿eres pelirroja natural o te lo pintaste? – Pregunta muy interesado – no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, es solo simple curiosidad.

Laila: Eso es algo secreto – contesto sin chistear – pero lo que si te diré es que después de esto me dejaré crecer mi cabello, a mi me gusta largo.

Zirk: Me imagino que te verás bien - pronunció y continuaron conversando.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Zirk preguntó algo que no debía.

Zirk: Y dime ¿cómo son tus padres? – ante tal pregunta la chica se inmuto, de un momento a otro el rostro de alegría desapareció – perdón, pregunte algo que no debí, discúlpame – dijo inmediatamente en respuesta a la reacción de su ahora amiga. En esos momentos aparecieron los compañeros de Zirk: Orihzay y Misher.

Orihzay/Misher¡Buenas noches joven Zirk!

Zirk: Buenas noches.

Orizhay: Vemos que esta acompañado joven Zirk.

Zirk: Así es, ella es mi amiga Laila del equipo Nest.

Laila: Hola, buenas noches.

Misher: Hola, tu eres la famosa Laila, desde que te vimos en tu combate quedamos maravillados con tu fuerza, en especial Zirk – esto produjo que el joven alcanzara un ligero toque rosado en sus mejillas.

Laila: Me halagan…

¡Laila! – Se escuchó el grito desde lejos, aquel grito que interrumpió a la pelirroja provino de otra chica realmente sexy acompañada de un chico de cara de muy pocos amigos, se notaba que venía a la fuerza.

Laila: Ángel, Nueves¿qué hacen aquí?

K'9999: Que más, buscándote, además te he dicho que no me llames así que no me gusta.

Laila: Vamos, sabes que me gusta llamarte así, y explícate con eso de que me buscaban.

Ángel: Lo que pasa es que como te fuiste sin avisar no sabíamos que te ocurrió por lo que nos preocupamos y "decidimos" venir a buscarte, es algo muy raro de ti.

Laila: No pensé que los había angustiado tanto – fue cuando se acordó que tenía a Zirk y compañía a su lado – Ángel, Nueves, él es Zirk, miembro del equipo New Begin, junto con sus camaradas Orihzay y Misher, New Begin ellos son mis compañeros Ángel y K'9999.

Zirk: Mucho gusto – extendiendo su mano la cual fue ignorada por K'9999 pero bien recibida por Ángel.

Ángel: Así que tenían una cita¿desde cuando se conoces?

Laila: No es nada de eso, no digas esas cosas – contestó la chica sonrojada – nos acabamos de conocer…

K'9999: No me importa, solo salgamos de aquí, estoy aburrido – interrumpió el muchacho peliazul.

La pelirroja miró a su equipo y decidió que era tiempo de que se despidiera.

Laila: Bueno Zirk, hablaremos en otra ocasión – estrechándole la mano – tal vez la próxima vez seremos rivales así que no te dejes vencer.

K'9999 intentaba irse solitariamente como siempre pero fue envestido por el abrazo que aprecia tanto de Ángel sin contar del constante llamado de Laila, desde que se conocieron no ha dejado de llamarlo "Nueves", las chicas disfrutaban de hacer enojar a su compañero pero todo acababa en risas. Fue como el equipo Nest se retiró quedando el nuevo equipo.

Misher¿Está bien que se vayan de esa forma tan grosera?

Zirk: No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ella es muy bonita, tendré que agradecerles todo a ellos, hicieron un buen trabajo Leona y Yagami.

Orizhay: No me agrada que les tengamos que agradecer a esos insolentes.

Misher: Cálmate un poco, verás como nos desquitaremos después.

Los enfrentamientos de la segunda ronda serán:

**HEROES TEAMVsPSYCHO SOLDIERS TEAM**

**IKARI TEAMVsNEST TEAM**

Mientras que el **NEW BEGIN TEAM** se queda descansando por no tener oponente.

* * *

**.- ART OF FIGHTING TEAM** – En el dojo Sakazaki – Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Takuma Sakazaki

La familia Sakazaki se encuentra en graves problemas económicos como siempre

Ryo: Otra vez estamos en quiebra, padre

Yuri¿Qué haremos? Ya no tenemos discípulos otra ve

Takuma: Eso es porque todos ellos eran unos debilucho

Ante tales palabras recordaron como su entrenamiento agotaba hasta al más fuerte de sus alumnos a tal grado que quedaban medio moribundos. Estos momentos de tristeza fueron interrumpidos por el llamado a la puerta el cual fue recibido por Yuri.

Ryo¿Quién era, Yuri

Yuri: El cartero, trae la correspondencia – en eso se pone a examinarla buscando con esperanza algo que no fuera cuentas – esperen un segundo… este sobre yo lo conozco

Ryo¿Qué quieres decir

Yuri¿acaso será?... si… si es – se entusiasmó y abrazo a su hermano y padre – ¡estamos salvados¡Es la invitación a KOF! Y como siempre, tienen un premio grande

Como de costumbre, este equipo volvió a entrar por problemas de dinero que por querer.


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin va a iniciar la segunda etapa del torneo KOF, los espectadores y publico en general espera con impaciencia aquellos impresionantes encuentros. Los equipos que quedan se dirigieron a sus lugares designados. La sexta pelea dará inicio en la gran China.

**6a Pelea.-HEROS TEAM Vs PSYCHO SOLDIERS TEAM**

Los luchadores han escogido su orden, se nota que ambos equipos cambian la formación de la primera etapa.

Por lado de los héroes cambian la formación va iniciada por el "bien parecido" Benimaru, seguido por el luchador Goro y finalizado por el que fue invicto Kyo Kusanagi.

El equipo de los psíquicos inicia con el no tan apuesto Sie, seguido por el buen Bao y finalizado por la bella Athena Asamiya.

Nadie perdía la vista, todos la tenían sumergida en aquel lugar donde estaban los primeros combatientes, **Benimaru Vs Sie.**

Nikaido pensó que se le sería muy fácil, conociendo a Kensou y sus técnicas no tardaría más que un par de minutos más se equivoco, cometió el error más grande de todos. Desde tiempo atrás, el joven logró un mayor desarrollo de sus ataques físicos combinados de un no muy potente poder psíquico, no era tan fuerte como el poder de sus compañeros pero si aumentó el daño de sus golpes habituales. Sie lo sacó del área de pelea dándole la primera victoria, por lo tanto le tocó contra Daimon. Pero como Kensou aun no se acostumbra en su totalidad a su nuevo estilo se cansó con facilidad a mitad de su segunda pelea por lo que la pierde.

El siguiente fue Goro contra Bao, fue algo sorprendente la facilidad con la que Bao perdió pues al parecer él había quedado muy lastimado de la parte donde Malin le había dado su golpe certero, él no quiso preocupar a su equipo más ahora ya no importaba. La siguiente ronda se efectuó y Athena reemplazó a su compañero; después de una serie de ataques y esquivos la hermosa cantante dio final con la concentración de una parte de su poder mental dando paso a un K. O.

Por fin llega el enfrentamiento entre los líderes de los equipos, una pelea muy reñida. Kyo pretendía no atacarla con toda su fuerza pues él ha incrementado su fuerza más los ataques de su oponente también, era una pelea a los extremos, el poseedor del fuego se intrigo ante la actitud de su adversario y decidió calmar sus dudas.

Kyo: Athena… – esquivando uno de sus ataques - … ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Éste no es tu estilo de pelea – mientras daba una serie de patadas.

Athena: Tengo que ganar… – esquivando los golpes - … ahora no puedo perder… tengo algo que debo de terminar – recibiendo un impacto directo de Kusanagi - … lo… prometí – todo lo dicho por la poseedora del poder mental sorprendió a la mayoría de los peleadores; entre ellos a Kyo (su oponente de momento) y a Chizuru quien no podía descartar nada.

La batalla llegó a su fin, dando una no muy agradable victoria al equipo Hero.

Pero a lo lejos había alguien que solo dijo "Uno menos".

Varias horas más tarde se terminan los preparativos para el siguiente encuentro en el continente latino, especificando, en Brasil. Aquellos peleadores que no asistieron al primer combate del equipo Nest se hicieron presentes pues nadie quiere perderse la demostración del equipo y aclarar dudas.

**7a Pelea.-IKARI TEAM Vs NEST TEAM**

El orden ha sido el siguiente:

Por parte de la milicia inicia con el táctico Clark, seguido del impulsivo Jones y terminado por la calculadora Leona Heidern.

Iniciando con el petulante K'9999, representando al Nest, seguido por la flameante Laila y finalizando con la segura Ángel.

La muchedumbre aclamaba, todos tenían la vista en Nest (incluyendo a los peleadores presentes). La batalla inició con **Clark Vs K'9999**.

K'9999 mantenía un combate de distancia pero Clark logró acercársele lo suficiente para aplicarle un agarre, tomó fuertemente el brazo del clon pensando que lo había dejado inmovilizado más no contó que el brazo mutágeno se desplegara con tanta rapidez sacándolo del área de pelea. Ralf estaba furioso ante la derrota de su camarada, a diferencia de su amigo, él mantuvo el estilo a distancia, duró más tiempo pero, en un momento de impulsividad, se retaron las fuerzas de los brazos derechos de ambos competidores, K'9999 solo rió sarcásticamente mientras veía como era derrotado su contrincante.

Era el turno de la comandante del equipo pero se sorprende al momento de entrar al área de combate pues el que sería su rival se sale muy sacado de la pena.

K'9999: Ya me aburrí – dijo muy secamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Ángel – te lo cedo pues tampoco dará buena pelea.

Laila: Gracias nueves, tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra ella – declaró muy alegre la chica cosa que molestó a su compañero.

Ángel¡Dale duro! – simplemente apoyo.

La pelirroja se presentó en la plataforma donde la esperaban.

Leona: Espero que estés lista pues no mostraré ninguna piedad – poniéndose en posición de combate – sobre todo porque me demostrarás si eres capaz de vencer el futuro.

Laila: Claro, desde que te vi solo he pensado en enfrentarme a ti y no perderé – marcando su pose de pelea.

Ambas se quedaron estáticas por unos segundos hasta que una brisa pasó, ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, se veían grandes choques de golpes, puños, técnicas entre otras cosas. K'9999 se arrepintió de haberle cedido su lugar a Laila y Ángel solo se burlaba de y con él. Leona peleaba con mucho fervor pero también con precaución aunque en uno de los ataques de Laila, la peliazul observa fijamente el rostro de la chica y de repente la asimila con el recuerdo de un bebé, esto provocó que se detuviera por una fracción de segundo, Laila continua con su ataque de flamas púrpuras y vence a Leona.

Leona: Bien hecho, veo que las controlas mejor.

Laila: Así es, pero no me agradó como peleaste, siento que me dejaste ganar.

Leona: Tú ganaste, eso es lo que pasó y eso debes tener en cuenta.

Todo el público daba ovación a los ganadores y los peleadores analizaban la confrontación que recién terminaba, algo extraordinario para una novata.

Ralf y Clark no comprendían porque perdió o que la distrajo, solo sabían que hay algo especial en Laila que sus presentimientos les decían que pronto lo sabrían. En eso van a ver a su comandante pero ella los calma demostrándoles que no tenía nada serio.

Y se termina anunciando el recordatorio de que el equipo New Begin pasa a la siguiente etapa automáticamente por no tener equipo oponente.

La segunda ronda del torneo llegó a su fin, todos los participantes restantes se les condujo a sus respectivos hoteles de descanso. Sin embargo, por la buena voluntad de Robert por los suyos (la familia Sakazaki) y convenciendo a Chizuru, a los participantes perdedores también se les estaba pagando hotel, comida y transporte para asistir a las peleas restantes para que así ninguno se pierda de la acción del buen evento, por su puesto que también ayuda al patrocinio.

_**En un hotel de Brasil**_

Athena se encontraba conversando con sus compañeros, en una habitación especial para la cantante, cuando son interrumpidos por la llegada de Kyo quien exige hablar a solas con Asamiya; Sie y Bao decidieron marcharse aunque Kensou con mala gana. Entonces Kusanagi pide respuestas.

Kyo: Discúlpame por la interrupción pero dime porque peleaste de esa manera – mientras tomaba asiento al mismo tiempo que la chica iba por unas sodas – te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ese no es tu estilo de combate.

Athena: Tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte tanto – mientras le daba la bebida – siempre me he estado mejorando y practicando nuevos estilos. ¿Viste el nuevo estilo de Kensou y Bao? Estuvieron grandiosos, nos hemos mejorado y…

Kyo: Athena… por favor… - mientras apretaba fuertemente la lata que contenía el líquido – no me eludas, se que esta pasando algo, si hay algo mal debe ser detenido de una vez – mientras se ponía de pie, subía el tono de voz y asustaba un poco a su acompañante – dime que esta pasando.

Athena: Kyo… yo… - la verdad es que ella siempre había soñado en que un día él notaría cuando ella mintiera pero no de esa manera, no cuando ella no quería decirle la verdad y que él se presentara alterado – yo…

Es cuando hace aparición el maestro de la dominadora del poder psíquico.

Chin: Athena, creo que es momento que liberes a tu corazón y aceptes la ayuda de aquellos que están involucrados.

Athena: Maestro, usted también… - en lo que se tranquilizaban y se sentaban, ella sabía que no había otro camino, ya la descubrieron ahora tiene que decir la verdad - … está bien, se lo diré.

Kyo¿Qué pasa?

Athena: Es Orochi – ante la mención de este nombre Kusanagi se sobresalto pero él tenía esa posibilidad en mente – hace un par de años atrás pude sentir su presencia, supongo que tu también – recibiendo una afirmativa – después de eso tuve una visiones de él regresando pero era muy débil por lo que no pude seguirle el rastro, más algo me dejó en claro, el volvería para vengarse de ti y de todos aquellos que lo aprisionaron justamente en el juego que lo desterró.

Kyo: El torneo… Pero Yuki está a salvo en la residencia Kusanagi, no podrá sacrificarla y… - se detuvo al ver como la cantante negaba con su cabeza.

Athena: Según a una visión que tuve recientemente él ya no se requiere el sacrificio de la Kushinada y que se presentará al finalizar el torneo – en eso se siente la presencia de otra persona, era de una energía purificadora - ¿quién está ahí¡Kagura!

* * *

**.- PSYCHO SOLDIERS TEAM** – En las montañas de China – Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Bao

En medio del entrenamiento Kensou aparece con la carta del torneo de KOF.

Sie: Miren todos, hemos sido invitados al nuevo torneo de KOF totalmente por diversión¿ustedes que opinan?

Bao: No lo se, yo diría que no, me gustaría descansar de las peleas.

Athena: Que dices Bao, sería un buen lugar para poner en práctica otra vez tus poderes porque te has puesto muy holgazán.

Chin: Athena, se nota que tienes ganas de entrar – dijo el anciano observador – si tanto quieres entrar, entraran ustedes tres.

Sie/Bao: Muy bien maestro.

Athena: Gracias – mientras hacia reverencia.

Así fue como decidieron entrar al torneo KOF.


	6. Chapter 6

_**En un hotel de Brasil**_

Athena: Según a una visión que tuve recientemente él ya no se requiere el sacrificio de la Kushinada y que se presentará al finalizar el torneo – en eso se siente la presencia de otra persona, era de una energía purificadora - ¿quién está ahí¡Kagura!

Chizuru¿¡Cómo te atreves¿Quién te crees que eres para no informarnos de esas cosas? – mientras que le daba una bofetada en la cara – aunque creo que es algo imposible ya que el espejo no está roto – y recobraba su compostura.

Kyo miraba extrañado esa conducta de la guardiana del espejo Yata, mientras que Athena bajaba la cabeza en son de culpabilidad y su maestro toma las riendas del asunto.

Chin: Esto es a un alto nivel astral, muy sensible y difícil de detectar, hay muchas razones para que alguien pueda y no pueda detectarlo, aun siendo alguien muy poderoso tomando en cuenta que usted es una de dos. Como sea esto es lo que esta sucediendo, más importantes es que ya lo saben y deben preparase para lo peor – acercándose a la salida – ahora, por favor, retírense que mi discípula debe estar sola – ambos asintieron y decidieron salirse.

Chizuru: Discúlpame – fue lo que dijo antes de salir y tratar de aclarar sus dudas con Kusanagi.

Mientras que adentro de la habitación se encontraba una dolida Athena que solo derrama un par de lágrimas antes de que entre a su meditación habitual.

En otra habitación del hotel se encontraban el quipo militar completando el informe para su superior Heidern.

Ralf: Por fin terminamos – ya feliz de por fin apartarse de papeles e informes, es algo que está acostumbrado a hacer pero que de ninguna manera le agrada –ahora sí podremos ir a relajarnos – mientras tomaba una bebida que tenía en la mesita pero Leona no se ve complacida.

Clark¿Qué te ocurre Leona? Te vez frustrada – preguntaba algo preocupado su amigo, si, después de todas las cosas que han vivido la chica peliazul se ha vuelto más comunicativa con sus compañeros, más de lo que era ya que uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana así de simple.

Ralf: Vamos, relájate, hay que ir a cenar algo delicioso ya que estamos en este país, hay que disfrutarlo mientras somos invitados – trataba de alegrar.

Leona: Vayan sin mi, yo iré a caminar.

La superior al mando salió de la habitación entonces Jones se disponía a seguirla pero su compañero trataba de disuadirlo, saliendo de la habitación se encontró con la sorpresa de que le joven se lo esperaba.

Leona: Y por favor no me sigan.

Sus camaradas quedaron asombrados y más porque les habían dicho "por favor"¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?

En el recibidor del hotel se hallaban los miembros del Nest muy felices, al menos dos de tres.

Laila: Nueves deja de verte tan serio conmigo y se más alegre ¿quieres?

K'9999: No, largo.

Ángel: No seas tan malo y sonríe para mí¿si? – ante tal petición realizó tal acción.

Laila: Lo sabía, a Nueves le gusta Ángel pero le da pena, le da pena – todo en ritmo, muy bien cantadito en lo que él se sonrojaba levemente pues es verdad y la mexicana se posaba a su lado. Pero Laila no es tonta por lo que supo que si continuaba sería desastroso para el lugar así que cambió de tema rápidamente – mejor vamos divertirnos un poco y compramos unos refrescos o cosas por el estilo.

Ángel: Vamos Laila¡hay que tomar tequila! Esa es la mejor bebida para brindar.

Leona: No – interrumpió mientras se les acercó – ella no puede porque es menor de edad – a los otros no les importó más a la pelirroja le alegró la presencia de la mujer.

K'9999¿Qué quieres perdedora?

Leona: Siempre tan amigable como siempre verdad, no importa, iré al grano, quiero hablar con Laila – dijo sin chistar cosa que casi descarría al muchacho si no fuera porque intervino el brazo de la llamada, ella fijaba una mirada seria.

Laila: Esta bien – al decir esto el clon solo miro con desagrado a la militar y cruzo de brazos en lo que se iba – ve con él – refiriéndose a su otra compañera – los alcanzaré cuando termine, no tienes que preocuparte, al contrario, si no lo alcanzas es capas de hacer muchos destrozos y eso no es muy bueno – mientras cambiaba su expresión a la tradicional chica alegre y calmada.

Ángel: De acuerdo, pero no tardes – y se fue.

Laila: No te enojes con ellos, son buenos pero en ocasiones tienes que ser especial para que entiendan – y observando a su acompañante – ¿Qué te parece si caminamos en lo que me cuentas que pasa? Es que es una bonita noche.

Leona: Esta bien, te parece bien si por aquí – señalando los jardines del hotel, una zona tranquila y verde muy bonita.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, sin prisas ni preocupaciones, había una placida armonía, el aire era fresco, todo relajante hasta que se rompe el silencio.

Laila: Leona, realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, eres una gran amiga y todo pero en estos momentos estoy enojada contigo – eso saco de onda a la militar – no lo estaré a menos que me contestes está pregunta y no quiero que me mientas – su amiga asintió – ¿porqué rompiste tu promesa¿por qué me dejaste ganar?

Leona: Ya te lo dije – deteniendo el paso quedando frente a una bella vista que donde se podía apreciar la hermosura de la ciudad, la oscuridad profunda del cielo con la claridad de las estrellas respondiendo al gran brillo de la Luna – tú ganaste y eso debes tener en cuenta.

Laila: Pero…

Leona: Laila, tú, solo tú podrás vencer tú destino. Este torneo siempre reúne a los mejores guerreros por una u otra razón, tú razón es tu pasado y aquí te lo revelaremos pero tienes que ganar. Tú realmente me ganaste en esa pelea, no te sientas mal por ganarme – eso alegró a la chica – pero no creas que quiera decir que siempre me ganarás pues seguiré mejorándome para ser la mejor.

Laila: Con que si, ya lo veremos – y ambas dieron una breve carcajada.

Casi todo el tiempo restante se la pasaron en silencio admirando el panorama, en una de esas la peliazul fija su mirada en la jovencita y pasa una brisa.

Leona: _La noche_ – lo dice en un susurro a tal grado que Laila no lo escucha.

Ambas se mantienen ahí por otro rato hasta que la pelirroja se acuerda de reunirse con sus camaradas y se retira corriendo. Pero ella no se percata que un hombre de gabardina la vigilaba pero cuando ella llega con sus compañeros la misteriosa persona se va.

Por fin pasa la noche e inicia un nuevo día, el día de la tercera etapa del torneo, todos los admiradores y aficionados estaban esperando ansiosamente ese evento más ya no sería totalmente en vivo pues todo se llevará a cabo en un lugar privado, las afueras del templo Yata. Esto no quiere decir que no se verá, todo será transmitido por televisión con la tecnología de más alta calidad, esto quiere decir que todo es automático. Evento dado por Chizuru Kagura y patrocinado por Robert García.

Más los peleadores tienen sus propias ideas.

Ángel: Me pregunto porque no hay publico esta vez, a mi que me gusta que me apoyen – decía muy desilusionada.

Zirk: Parece que tienen mucha seguridad.

Benimaru: Tienes buena vista novato, a mi también me gana la curiosidad.

Terry: Oí que es porque no andan muy bien las cosas y que las personas pueden estar en peligro por lo que para no asustarlas se prefirió a que no se presentaran.

Benimaru¡Terry¿qué haces aquí? No tu equipo perdió – dándole un vistazo a sus vendajes que no eran muchos – y sobre todo con la golpiza que te propiciaron.

Rock¡Hey! Se más respetuoso, además que no te enfrentaste a… - es detenido por Andy ya que Zirk está cerca y donde este él está ese mastodonte de Orihzay.

Terry: No importa, de igual manera se está pagando la estancia a los peleadores que estaba dentro de los diez mejores equipos, a quienes se les hace la invitación de que presencien las finales.

Yuri: Apoco no es genial Robert, todo fue su idea – tras de ella estaban su padre y su hermano comiendo todo lo que podían ante esto todos entendieron la razón de la benevolencia de pagar TODOS los gastos.

Mientras tanto dos personas se encuentran.

Zirk: Laila¿estás lista para seguir ganando?

Laila: Yo debería ser quien lo dijese pues tú eres el que va a pelear, te deseo mucha suerte.

Zirk: Tú también, entonces dime¿de qué color es tu cabello?

Laila¡Zirk! Aun sigues con eso, ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir.

Zirk: Solo quería tratar, mejor me voy que ya me toca, lucharé contra los mejores, el **Hero Team.**

* * *

**.- IKARI TEAM** – Cuartel general – Leona Heidern, Ralf Jones, Clark Steal

Después de haber completado una misión, los militares se disponen a ver a su comandante.

Heidern: Bienvenido soldados – ante este saludo los otros se dieron cuenta de que tienen una nueva misión – se me ha hecho entrega de este documento – mostrando la carta.

Ralf/Clark: Esto es… el torneo KOF

Heidern: Chizuru realizará un torneo respaldado por la familia García por lo que es legal y sin trampas, pero para mayor seguridad me han contratado como jefe de seguridad, por lo que ustedes volverán a participar para que me manden apoyo entre los peleadores y como de costumbre, Leona quedarás a cargo del equipo¿está comprendido?

Leona/Ralf/Clark¡Si Señor!

Ralf¡Esto será grandioso!… perdón señor – exclamó al final el soldado impulsivo. Fue como se incorporaron los mercenarios al sin igual torneo.


	7. Chapter 7

Zirk: Solo quería tratar, mejor me voy que ya me toca, lucharé contra los mejores, el **Hero Team.**

Laila: Yo se que tu puedes.

La pelea fue puesta a temprana hora de la mañana en las afueras del templo Yata, los equipos estaban dados:

**8a Pelea.- HERO TEAM Vs NEW BEGIN TEAM**

Es tiempo de anunciar a los luchadores, por parte del equipo de los héroes son: el sereno Goro, el ataviado de Benimaru y el experimentado Kyo Kusanagi.

Por el equipo novato abre con el poderoso Orihzay, la introvertida Misher y el cautivante Zirk.

Cada uno de los luchadores, especialmente el Fatal Fury, quisieron presenciar tal combate iniciado por **Goro Vs Orihzay.**

Orihzay fue el primero en atacar, se lanzó con un feroz puño desencinte que iba directo a su oponente pero éste fue veloz y solo se perforó el suelo, la fuerza de Orihzay era evidente. Más Goro no se quedó atrás, una vez dado otro golpe al suelo, él aprovechó para tumbarlo y aplicarle un azotón seguido por otro, otro y otro, parecían interminables pero en eso Orihzay comienza a sangrar de los labios cosa que lo enoja y mientras iba por su quinto azotón él se da un giro que lo pone otra vez de pie.

Una vez dada la recuperación sorprendente de su rival, Goro estima cálculos de fuerza y se da cuenta que ya está algo agitado a diferencia de la persona que tenía en frente ya que Orihzay, en un movimiento rápido, se colocó tras suyo y aplicó una gran serie de golpes, los mismos que habían afectado tanto al equipo de los lobos solitarios. Goro aun quería continuar pero estaba muy dañado, Orihzay estaba apunto de darle otra serie de golpes pero es detenido.

Misher¡Alto Orihzay! Ya está acabado – justamente cuando acaba de decir eso el gran Goro cae rendido y es atendido por sus compañeros, Athena se ofrece a curarlo.

Orihzay: Ya entendí – saliendo del área de pelea – entonces es hora de que te toque, no juegues.

Entonces Misher se presenta con un tímido saludo y al mismo tiempo, después de haber atendido a su amigo, entra Nikaido quien por lo grabe de su amigo hace un saludo normal aunque se trate de una chica linda.

El desafío comienza cuando la chica trata de atacar a Benimaru pero este se libra, más eso creían todos ya que el verdadero ataque era lo que aconteció, un agarre proporcionado por sus piernas muy al estilo de Clark, no era tal y cual pero muy efectivo ya que el talón de la muchacha da un fuerte impacto de la boca del estomago de su rival. Fue un ataque limpio.

Entonces el chico rubio utilizó tu técnica en la cual da una serie de golpes consecutivos que parece como si se multiplicara más Misher esquivó cada uno de sus golpes como si se estuviera divirtiendo, pero no debió confiarse tanto ya que el último venía con el puño eléctrico, la joven sintió una descarga que hasta aturdiría a Máxima o a Chang.

Nikaido trato de que la descarga no fuera letal pero en eso Misher se levanta aun con la electricidad estática en su cuerpo, corrió con velocidad y al momento de tocar a Benimaru surgió una explosión que los sacó a ambos de la plataforma de combate.

Sie: Alguien me dice ¿qué paso aquí? – entonces Máxima se atreve a contestarle.

Máxima: En el momento que Benimaru atacó a Misher con esa descarga positiva, el cuerpo de ella absorbió esa energía para continuar, es decir que se mantuvo con el poder pero al tener energía positiva y tocar a Benimaru quien es positiva ambos se repelen, eso fue esa explosión – ante está explicación muchos quedaron en babas pues no entendieron nada, más lo que si guió si lo comprendieron a la perfección – pero para llevar a realizar eso se requiere gran resistencia y dominio sobre el dolor de tu cuerpo.

En eso el rubio es curado por la cantante, por otro lado Misher es sentada con su equipo, Orihzay le da un par de palmaditas en la cara y está reacciona y lo primero que no le agrado fue que su cabello y ropa quedaron muy mal, ante esto Zirk le da un peine antiestática para que se arregle en lo que él va a pelear.

Misher: Perdóneme, jugué de más – pronunció tristemente.

Zirk: No te preocupes, estuvo bien, así se dan cuenta de nuestra fuerza.

La tercer contienda dará inicio con Kusanagi, el cual toma en serio al equipo nuevo, no era nada común que unos novatos llegaran y jugaran de esa forma tan descarada con sus oponentes, esto ya le enfado pero… su oponente a vencer es solo un muchacho que no demuestra algún signo de combate, olor a pelea, a sangre, nada, ni siquiera a miedo ¿Quiénes son? Era la pregunta que rondó por su mente pero es interrumpido ante el saludo de su oponente.

Zirk: Por fin pelearé con el gran Kyo Kusanagi, sabes, yo de verdad quiero vencerte pues has ganado muchas veces este torneo – Kyo solo pensaba que de seguro tenía otro Shingo enfrente suyo – y para recordar mi meta me puse esta cinta blanca en la frente, como usted lo solía tener – Kyo lo terminó de notificar, es un principiante a Shingo.

Kyo: En tal caso pelearé en serio y espero que tu también – y el muchacho asintió.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, ambos peleaban de muy buenas formas, Kusanagi no quiso usar su fuego a menos que fuera en su totalidad necesario por lo que eran puros golpes y patadas muy buenas, pero algo andaba mal, esas técnicas eran familiares para todos los _clásicos_ de KOF. Todas las técnicas de Zirk eran del clan Kusanagi, no, era más extraño que eso, todas eran las técnicas que había estado empleando Kyo, desde el novato del KOF'96 hasta los movimientos del año pasado con excepción de los actuales.

Kyo¿¡Pero que!? Tu postura… - preparándose para otra ronda de golpes – tus golpes… - esquivando una serie de golpes – tus ataques… - mientras ambos daban saltos y patadas al mismo tiempo en lo que se esquivaban uno de otro - ¿cómo lo haces?... ¿quién eres? – y se separan para tomar un respiro.

Zirk: Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí, yo que me he esforzado en aprender a luchar como tu para demostrarte como eras cuando me venciste… - esto lo desconcertó de verdad al heredero de la flama carmesí - … ya hace tiempo que paso Kusanagi, por cierto ¿cómo esta la Kushinada?

Kyo: Tu…. ¡INFELIZ! – ante lo último que dijo Zirk, todos los participantes del torneo KOF'97 se sorprendieron y Kyo emprendió un ataque furioso.

Kusanagi se encendió, literalmente hablando, comenzando a librar sus ataques más poderosos más Zirk los esquivaba con toda la burla, entonces uno lo alcanzo y se enserió, tomó a Kyo por la garganta y lo lanzo al cielo, en ese momento cruza los brazos para que haya un resplandor que siega a muchos, en ese resplandor dio un centenar de golpes al portador del fuego carmesí el cual quedo muy gravemente herido.

Kyo: Me has derrotado… entonces me matarás – pero Zirk solo da la vuelta y se retira - ¿¡Por qué no me matas!?

Zirk: Primero lo primero, hay cosas más importantes, además ya no eres un oponente digno de mi por lo que ya no importas.

Como la mitad de los peleadores querían darle una buena pelea al tipo ese, mientras que el resto no entiende que sucede pero alguien si está completamente indispuesto a perdonar tal insolencia.

Chizuru: Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, antes que hagan cualquier cosa deberán pelear contra mi.

Zirk: Ya veremos.

En eso se disponen a pelear Orihzay y Misher al mismo tiempo contra Kagura, los otros peleadores iban a intervenir pero son impedidos por el campo de fuerza de Athena.

Athena: Este es asunto ajeno que solo unos cuantos deben de intervenir.

Chizuru no había perdido la práctica en lo absoluto y como sacerdotisa, guardiana del espejo Yata, sus poderes de purificación eran más fuertes que los ataques oscuros de sus oponentes. La descendiente Yata purifico la zona a tal grado que se reveló la identidad de sus oponentes.

Chizuru: No pueden ser… Yashiro y Shermie – ambos mencionados recuperaron su apariencia de antes de morir - ¿cómo es que ustedes? Sus cuerpos… eso quiere decir que tú… tú eres Chris - pero la técnica de Kagura los debilitó por lo que Chris destruye la purificación.

Chris: Eso es fácil para un ser espiritual todo poderoso como yo, pero no te preocupes, no voy tras de ti ya que el espejo es inservible – cambiando de dirección y señalando de entre los peleadores – yo vine por ella, por Laila.

Laila: Zirk¿qué te pasa? – estaba en una total confusión mientras que él se le acercaba.

Ángel¡Hey, hey! No creas que será fácil – y se interpuso en su camino junto a K'9999.

Chris contra Ángel y K'9999, no lo creyeron ni por un segundo, sin previo aviso regresaron Yashiro y Shermie quienes les dieron golpes por la espalda dejándolos inconcientes. Parecía que ya no habría nada que interfiriese en su camino y si lo hubiese sería detenido por su compañía.

Chris: Por fin... ¿pero que? – a un metro de distancia es detenido por el campo psíquico de Athena y él decide retroceder ya que le habían arrojado un arete explosivo por parte de Leona – ahora ¿qué quieren?

Athena: No queremos pelear, de una vez te digo.

Chris: Entonces que desean.

Leona: Queremos negociar – ante esta declaración Chris decide escuchar – ya estamos a la final del torneo y te toca enfrentarte con ella, el equipo New Begin contra el Nest, que el destino de ella se decida en esa pelea. Tienes que admitir que te gusta este juego sino no te hubieras involucrado desde el principio y apenas te hubieses aparecido¿o me equivoco?

Chris: Je, tengo que admitir que tienes razón, este juego es divertido, además no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

Leona: Laila¿estas de acuerdo? – mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que aceptara.

Laila: S-si – la verdad no quería pero confió en su amiga.

Chris: La pelea se llevará a cabo al anochecer, no falten – y se retira con sus camaradas

* * *

**.- K' TEAM **– En un departamento – K', Kula, Whip, Máxima 

En un departamento se encontraban desayunando una sin igual familia compuesta por Kula, Diana, K', Máxima y Whip. Al parecer, después de que ocurriera todo lo de Nest, estos cinco individuos pudieron llegar a un acuerdo tratándose como hermanos… o algo por el estilo.

Kula: Que aburrido está todo – decía en queja mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su querido "hermano mayor" K' el cual estaba dormido – Oye Whip¿tus amigos no tienen algo nuevo para divertirnos un poco? – preguntó con inocencia.

Diana: Copito, no digas esas cosas, no ves que está en sus vacaciones – reprendió la mayor de aquella familia.

Whip: No hay problema con que pregunte…

En eso Whip es interrumpida por el timbre.

Whip: Máxima¿quién era?

Máxima: Kula, al parecer tus peticiones fueron correspondidas – eso llamó la atención te todos – es que se hará el nuevo KOF y estamos invitados.

Kula saltó de alegría, estaba que quería volver a pelear, Diana solo sonrió por la alegría de la pequeña, K' despertó de su supuesto sueño y a Whip le pareció buena la idea.

Máxima: Pero dice que máximo deben ser cuatro miembros, me pregunto quien se quedará.

Diana: Esa seré yo, a mi ya no me gusta pelear – dijo para que todos pudieran ir - … además… alguien tiene que limpiar este desorden.

Ante lo anterior nadie dijo nada pues el apartamento era un asco porque a nadie le gustaba hacer la limpieza. Pero en fin, que más da. El K' team llega al KOF con intenciones de pasar un buen rato.


	8. Chapter 8

El ambiente es muy denso desde que el equipo New Begin se desenmascaró como el viejo y muerto equipo New Face. Los 27 luchadores restantes junto a Robert y Kagura se reunieron para aclarar que es lo que esta aconteciendo.

K'9999¿Qué demonios está pasando aqui¡Quiero que me expliquen porque ese MALDITO pudo hacerme esto! – exigía saber el clon que mostraba un gran moretón, todos los demás también deseaban saber las aclaraciones.

Chizuru: Creo que soy la más apta para explicarles a aquellos que no estuvieron presentes en el torneo KOF'97, para variar, organizado por mi, en fin…

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en la época del emperador existían tres familias que lo protegían, los Kusanagi y Yakazani poseedores de la flama carmesí y los espiritistas Yata poseedores del espejo místico. Eran tiempos de paz hasta que llegó una identidad oscura de origen natural-espiritual muy poderosa y junto a sus ocho sirvientes amenazó todo, ese ser era Orochi. _

_Las tres familias lucharon y vencieron a Orochi, encerrándolo en el espejo Yata, más no toda su maldad quedó encerrada, la esencia de aquel ser envenenó el corazón de la familia Yakazani transformando sus flamas carmesí en unas púrpuras, ahora son conocidos como los Yagami._

_Hace poco tiempo, en el torneo KOF'97, este ser encontró la oportunidad de liberarse y para ello convocó a sus nuevos ocho sirvientes, los descendientes de los primeros: Goenitz, Mature, Vice, Chris, Yashiro, Shermie, Yamazaky y Leona; de los cuales los últimos dos son los únicos con vida y no amenazan a la humanidad… casi(_refiriéndose a Yamazaky)_). Para que Orochi volviera necesitaba reunir una gran cantidad de energía que la obtuvo de los peleadores y del sacrificio de una chica pura, la Kushinada, pero antes de que se llevara a cabo tal acto, los descendientes de aquellas tres familias: Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami y su servidora, olvidamos nuestras diferencias para vencerlo y sellarlo de nueva cuenta…_

Malin: Lindo cuento señora, pero no nos dice mucho de lo actual – al escuchar "señora" Chizuru se aguanto las ganas de darle una bofetada mientras que algunos rieron a escondidas pues la situación no era de risa.

Chin: No seas tan apresurada pequeña, verás, esas cosas son para que sepas de donde vino, pero al parecer esas esencias de la naturaleza no se sellan por completo por lo que aun la más débil que continúe sobre la tierra libre solo esperará lo suficiente hasta recuperar su fuerza.

Athena: Una de las formas para recuperar su poder es que sus sirvientes se reunieran y le dieran el poder requerido, como sucedió en el '97 – cosa que disgustó a Leona – o que algo inusual aumente la energía que requiera, éste es el caso, la razón por la que él ha vuelto es porque tú estas aquí – señalando a la pelirroja – Laila, en tus venas hay sangre Orochi, de la más pura, tu poder es mayor a lo que tú crees y él quiere aprovecharte para fortalecerse – la pobre chica sólo estaba asombrada, no podía creerlo.

Máxima: Eso explica lo que había visto.

K'¿A qué te refieres?

Máxima: Antes de pelear contra ella yo la escanee y obtuve unas lecturas muy raras. Ella no es un clon, no tiene algún rastro de Nest o alteración genética, todo es natural – esto deja desconcertado a K' pues se porto como un idiota al creer que ella era algo nuevo de Nest – más algo no esta del todo claro, es sobre su edad, aunque suene extraño mi sensor marca como si tuviera solo un par de años de nacida.

Leona: Eso es porque es así – todos quedaron más extrañados, claro, si eso se pudiese – bueno, por decirse así. Verán, hace un poco menos de dos años comencé a tener impulsos de Orochi, todos aquellos relacionados con él pueden recibir gran poder pero a cambio cargan con una sed de sangre y muerte – apretó con ira su puño – al tratar de librarme me separé de mi equipo sin que lo supieran – Clark y Ralf entendieron su razón – corrí sin dirección alguna, por unos días divagué y en una noche me encontré con Yagami, cosa que no me importó – dijo con indiferencia – pero cuando nos disponíamos a cambiar de rumbos ambos sentimos un fuerte impulso de dolor al tiempo que se escucharon llantos, eran los llantos de una recién nacida.

Chizuru: Eso quiere decir… - observando a la chica de quien se habla.

Leona: Si, a quien encontramos fue a Laila, ambos sabíamos que el poder de Orochi es grande en ella esa era la razón por la que fuimos llamados a aquel lugar, más no estábamos solos, dos individuos con aura de Orochi trataron de llevársela. Yo la tomé en mis brazos y me la llevé tan lejos como pude mientras, por la situación no divisé bien pero creo que Yagami descargo su furia con ellos.

Kyo: Típico de él – dijo para sí.

Leona: A la única persona a quien pude acudir en tales momentos fue con Athena Asamiya, pues sus poderes estaban a mi alcance en esos momentos. Athena estaba junto con su maestro con el que acordamos de momento transportar a Laila a otro tiempo espacio y le otorgamos un talismán – acercándose a la chica y señalando su colgante – tu collar en forma de Luna, para que Orochi no te encontrase pero creo que ese pensamiento fue muy positivo y ahora tu has vuelto aquí. Él te necesita, eres su nuevo sacrificio, no lo permitas.

Laila: … - levantó la mirada – así será.

Rock: Viendo lo que ha hecho ese sujeto Chris, Zirk, Orochi como se llame, no creo que tenga la fuerza para vencerlo pues uno de los más fuertes, Kyo Kusanagi fue derrotado con facilidad.

Máxima: Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, otra de las cosas que detectó mi escáner fue una gran energía en su interior solo tiene que aprender a usarlo.

Kim: Eso quiere decir que tiene que entrenarse pero solo tiene hasta el anochecer – dijo mientras muchos se pusieron a pensar hasta que a una chica se ilumina instantáneamente.

Yuri: Entonces porque no peleas para así ganar experiencia.

Laila: Si, pero con quien, no es por ofender pero Kyo no está en todas sus facultades como la señorita Kagura, pues de K'… ya lo vencí – bajando su tono de voz – igual que a Nueves.

K'9999¿Dijiste algo?

Laila: Solo digo que contra quien o va a ser contra quienes.

Entonces Terry, Ryo, Clark, Ralf, Kim, King, Mary y Malin se ofrecieron a pelear contra ella, ya se encontraban en la arena donde se iba a llevar a cabo la final del torneo pero antes de que diera inició aparece un individuo de gabardina.

Por favor, ustedes no le darán experiencia sólo la aburrirán.

Malin¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos semejante cosa? – Pero al terminar la frase lo reconoció – je, je , je… hola Yagami.

Iori: Ella solo peleará contra mi no con basura.

Ante las últimas palabras dichas los voluntarios a pelear contra Laila decidieron posponerlo para darle una lección al pelirrojo, pero esa solo era una idea no un hecho y _del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho_.

Yagami hizo despliegue de sus reflejos al evadir los ataques de Kim y King, de su velocidad al alcanzar a Malin y Mary, de su fuerza al darles golpes a Ralf y Clark, y de su manejo con las flamas contra Terry y Ryo, los había vencido consecutivamente sin mucho esfuerzo pues se entrenó para la llegada de Orochi, ya que es alguien que nunca perdonará porque gracias a él tiene la misión de matar a Kyo Kusanagi, cosa que hará ahora por voluntad propia para demostrarles a todos que él es el mejor, aunque en estos momentos parece evidente pues Kyo no se había entrenado como debía y por eso fue vencido con tal despliegue.

Iori¿Estás lista, niña? – poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Laila: Claro.

Chizuru¡Alto! – Interponiéndose entre ellos – Yagami no lo hagas, es solo una pequeña, mejor esperamos hasta que Kusanagi esté bien y los tres lo volveremos a sellar, volvamos a trabajar juntos y no hay que arriesgar vidas inocentes.

Chin: Eso es algo inútil señorita, si lo vuelven a sellar él volverá a salir y posiblemente para ese entonces lo puedan volver a sellar, se formará un circulo vicioso ó en el peor de los casos puede que ya no estemos para detenerlo, es él momento para que eso se termine. Laila tiene un poder que decidirá el destino final de Orochi, puede que lo fortalezca o puede destruirlo de una vez por todas. Por favor entienda.

Chizuru: Entiendo – bajando la cabeza con resignación y dejando el campo libre.

Ángel¡Suerte compañera! – Jaloneando a K'9999 – vamos, dile algo.

K'9999: Está bien – medio convencido – te dejaré pelear está vez pues yo también quería pelear contra él – bueno, que más se podía esperar de él, era su forma de dar apoyo.

En el área de pelea.

Laila: Ángel… Nueves… - dijo en murmullo.

Iori: Ahora si – y recibió una positiva por parte de la muchacha – entonces irá en serio.

Laila inició, comenzó a correr velozmente y antes de llegar a Yagami efectúa un salto para darle una gran patada pero él la sujetó con una de sus manos dejando a la chica boca abajo.

Iori: Eso es lo que tienes – dijo burlonamente.

Laila: Ya quisieras – una vez dichas esas palabras colocó sus manos en el suelo y abrió sus piernas para librarse de la opresión de su oponente, entonces, aun de cabeza, comenzó a dar una serie de patadas a lo que es el pecho de Iori, una vez que ya logró tener algo de distancia da un pequeño salto para volver a su posición de combate y comenzar con un combo pero no acertaba ninguno de sus golpes ya que todos eran bloqueados o esquivados.

Toda la pelea era admirada a lo lejos por Chris y compañía, se les notaba una gran fascinación por lo que veían, era como ver una película.

Iori: No eres tan mala, niña, pero aun te falta mucho – tomando con sus manos los puños de Laila, pero los suelta porque comenzaron a arder – así que intentas correr sin antes saber caminar.

Laila: Yo nunca hago esas tonterías.

Y ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

**.- KIM TEAM – **En Korea – Kim Kaphwan, Mei Lee, Chae Li 

En el dojo de Kaphwan se encontraban en una pelea de entrenamiento: Chang y Choi contra Mei Lee y Chae Lim.

Mei Lee: Vaya chicos, si que han mejorado pero no nos ganarán.

Choi: No porque sean chicas no crean que se las pondremos fácil.

Chang: Deben temernos por que fuimos los mejores y más fuertes ladrones.

Chae Lim: Sin embargo…

Mei/Chae¡El poder de la justicia ganará!

Pero cuando las chicas iban a dar su técnica ambas resbalaron y perdieron. Para su mala suerte las vio su "queridísimo" maestro.

Kim: Hay chicas… - dijo en suspiro – y yo que creí que eran mis mejores estudiantes.

Mei Lee: No diga eso maestro, nosotras somos buenas alumnas.

Chae Lim: Eso fue un descuido que no volverá a pasar.

Kim: Creo que últimamente han olvidado un poco el entrenamiento por lo que creo que yo me las llevaré para el torneo de KOF.

Choi/Chang¡De verdad! – Decían muy soñados – entonces nos sacrificaremos para que las chicas recuperen su trabajo perdido.

Jhun: Nada de eso, ustedes vendrán conmigo – al escuchar tales palabras el mundo de aquellos ex-convictos se vino a bajo.

Y así fue como se formó el Kim team y el Jhun team aunque el Jhun team no pudo pasar al cuadro de los diez mejores por ser derrotados por el Psycho Soldiers team. 


	9. Chapter 9

Laila y Yagami se lanzaron al ataque.

Chae Lim: Sus fuerzas… su velocidad… están aumentando – dijo asombrada por los impactos que estaba presenciando.

Mei Lee: Desde que Laila encendió sus flamas ha aumentado sus habilidades pero…

En la pelea después de que Iori le otorgó uno de sus agarres aturdidores a la pelirroja.

Iori: Se te refleja tu cansancio, eso es porque solo expulsas tu poder sin conocerlo.

Laila¿A que te refieres? – Tomando un respiro mientras apagaba momentáneamente sus flamas pero sin descuidar su guardia – quiero saber, quiero aprender más para ser más fuerte, por favor.

Iori: Ahora verás – Yagami encendió sus flamas, Laila hizo lo mismo, ambos comenzaron con golpes convencionales, era un enfrentamiento entre flamas púrpuras – observa cada uno de mis movimientos, tienes que notar que difieren de los tuyos, que es lo que te falta – pero en eso casi carboniza a la muchacha en uno de sus descuidos – pero no lo pienses tanto.

Sie: Mala suerte que no traje mi cámara – los otros peleadores voltearon a observarlo extrañamente – es que ver que Yagami como maestro sobre pasa todas las rarezas que han pasado el día de hoy¿no lo creen? – más lo único que recibió fue un abanicazo por parte de Athena.

Bao: Sie, eres un imposible – suspirando y junto a los demás decidieron continuar observando la interesante pelea – vamos, concéntrate y comprende lo que te están diciendo – la mayoría de los peleadores ya habían comprendido lo que se le trataba de enseñar a la joven más solo les quedaba esperar.

Laila: Lo que me falta¿qué es lo que me falta? – pensaba sin cesar la pelirroja en lo que esquivaba las patadas de su agresor, ella cambio su estrategia de ataque a defensa – no entiendo bien, creo que hago lo mismo que él: invoco a las flamas, las manipulo para donde quiero y ahí van¿qué hay de diferencia¿por qué las de él son más poderosas¿por qué él no está tan cansado si ha utilizado las llamas todo este tiempo igual que yo?

Iori¿Ya te rendiste? – La chica solo se mantuvo a distancia esperando su ataque – dadas las circunstancias verás mi verdadero poder, ésta es tu última oportunidad para darte cuenta – la muchacha solo prestó atención para su demostración.

Yagami se paró en posición de firmes, su aura comenzaba a estabilizarse, sus flamas comenzaron a armonizarse con él entonces solo levanta la mirada y en un santiamén salta y se postula a lado de la joven, como ella tiene grandes reflejos logró esquivar pero el simple roce de su oponente le dejo una marca de quemadura, era algo muy poderoso. Laila comenzó a analizar cada detalle de lo que hizo Iori.

Laila: No puedo creer que dejara una marca de combustión en el suelo con el simple hecho de parase ahí¿qué fue lo que hizo? Piensa, piensa – se decía la joven mientras que Yagami se preparaba para hacerlo – bien, lo primero que hace es concentrarse, después invoca sus flamas… no, es diferente que eso, el no hace eso¿qué es? – y vuelve a esquivar tal ataque.

Leona: Vamos, yo se que tu puedes, descúbrelo – se dijo.

Ya era la tercera vez que lo haría y Laila ya se había cansado de tanto esquivar, estaba segura que en la próxima "vería" todo el ataque completo.

Laila: Una más y… ¡Lo tengo! – ante esto Iori soltó su técnica pero fue interceptado por los puños de la pelirroja – ya entendí.

K'9999: Por fin esa tonta se dio cuenta que si forza sus flamas estás solo la cansarán a la larga pero si las deja fluir como parte de ella éstas no le harán daño, al contrario, le darán más poder en todos los sentidos – en eso lo miran extrañados - ¿qué? Acaso pensaban que no me había dado cuenta – pero se calla cuando Ángel le da un beso en la mejilla y se sonroja.

Sie: Les digo, este día está muy raro – más se calla porque una flama púrpura lo alcanzó.

La verdadera batalla dio inicio, era un gran enfrentamiento entre flamas púrpuras, la técnica del pelirrojo era la misma que de costumbre pero más fuerte, el ataque que empleó con anterioridad no es un ataque convencional pero era la forma más eficaz de enseñar lo que se quería, claro que a su modo.

Por parte de la adolescente, pues con cada movimiento que daba se acostumbraba más a lo recién aprendido, su fuerte es la velocidad con ello perfeccionaba su estilo de flamas. A diferencia de todos lo dominadores de alguna clase de fuego que siempre lo sacan en ataques vistosos (bolas de fuego o algo por el estilo), su estilo es menos potente pero más veloz. Cada vez que lanza un golpe éste parece normal pero al impacto se ve como está envuelto en una pequeña capa de flama, de esta forma cuando de una serie de impactos veloces se formará el equivalente de una llamarada. Es la técnica de Laila.

Iori comenzó a reflejar su cansancio pues la demostración que hizo, aparte de no ser un verdadero ataque, requiere de una buena cantidad de su energía pero no solo era eso su nueva aprendiz lo estaba alcanzando, entonces se dispuso a esperar el siguiente golpe. La chica se dispuso a continuar efectuando una finta, Yagami se lo esperaba y se preparó para recibirla pero ¡Sorpresa!, era una doble finta, él quedó completamente desprotegido, todos esperaban impacientes. Los puños de Laila se envolvieron en flamas, comenzaron a aplicar un gran combo (era como golpear un costal) después da una gran patada que levanta a su oponente y antes de que llegue al suelo en el donde caerá ella prepara una columna de fuego. Fue un impacto limpio, por así decirlo.

Todos quedaron conmocionados, querían saber si ya había terminado.

Iori: Eso si dolió – decía mientras se levantaba todo herido – me has vencido – mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja disimulando que no le costaba pues sentía un gran ardor por todo su cuerpo más nunca lo demostraría y menos enfrente de los tontos.

Laila: Eso parece – la verdad es que no podía creerlo.

Iori: La sangre Orochi corre por tus venas, tienes el poder sobres las flamas púrpuras, te han dotado de gran fuerza, usa todo eso en cosas mejores, no como yo – dedicándole una mirada de firmeza que ella aceptó, se da la media vuelta y se disponía a dar la retirada pero se detiene al escuchar una voz.

Chris: Muy bien hecho, eso fue muy divertido – decía en tono de burla mientras que se mantenía de pie en un lugar alto y lejano – para que vean que no soy tan malo los estaré esperando en el templo Yata cuando el reloj lunar marque las diez de la noche – en eso se vuelve a marchar.

Una vez marchado ese indeseado ser todos fueron a darle las felicitaciones a la victoriosa de la anterior pelea. Athena inmediatamente fue para curarle las heridas, sus camaradas le felicitaban.

Ángel¡Wow! Estuviste genial, no pensé que le ganarías de esa forma al gruñón de Iori – dijo imitando la cara mal humorada del pelirrojo – también él te estuvo apoyando mucho – jalando a K'9999.

K'9999: Si, como sea, ganaste – en su tono habitual – ahora ¿Qué harás? – en eso suena el estomago de la chica.

Laila: Creo después de que me terminen de curar comeré un poco – y aprovechando el descuido de Kensou, ella le arrebata un panecillo – pero creo que esto bastará por el momento – a excepción de Sie, los demás se relajaron y comenzaron a reír.

Por otra parte Iori se quería ir pero es detenido por una mujer.

Iori: Quítate de mi camino – ordenó fríamente.

Leona: Otra vez te vas, no importa, gracias por ayudarla – Yagami solo mira a otra dirección – solo deja que Athena termine con Laila para que te cure y… - el pelirrojo siguió caminando.

Iori: No me estoy yendo sólo que no me gusta estar con esos tontos, además que no me gusta que ella me cure pues mi cuerpo es suficientemente fuerte – ante esto Leona se tranquiliza.

Leona: Y si dejas que una compañera te limpie las heridas – Yagami se detiene y se van los dos. Una vez retirados de los demás, ella comenzó a limpiarle las heridas mientras seguían con su conversación – Y ¿qué piensas sobre sus compañeros? – le preguntó.

Iori: Son unos tontos pero le son útiles… – en eso se escucha unos gritos que indicaban que Ángel le robó todos los panecillos a Kensou porque tiene hambre – ¿cómo permitiste que se juntara con ello?

Leona: Porque eran los únicos a la mano que son fuertes y necesitaban de un tercer miembro que no les temiera, ahora ella se ha vuelto como su líder aunque uno de sus compañeros no lo quiera aceptar… listo, ya acabé – había terminado de limpiar las heridas del pelirrojo pues ella sabe que si trataba de curarlo él se lo impediría y quedaría peor – es tiempo que vuelva con ella.

Iori: Aconséjala bien – ante esto Leona se fue en busca de los demás mientras que él sólo fue a vagar como de costumbre.

Más tarde, en uno de los jardines del templo estaban sentada Laila en lo que llegan K'9999 y Ángel, la última con un plato lleno de panecillos recién obtenidos.

Ángel¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? – Preguntó juguetonamente – no deberías estar con los aburridos veteranos para que te entrenen – poniendo cara fea y comiendo.

Laila¿Para qué? Yo prefiero relajarme antes de cualquier cosa importante.

K'9999: Siempre tomándolo a la ligera.

Laila: Mira quien lo dice, el que no obedece reglas pero bien que las quiere imponer.

K'9999: Me quieres hacer enojar pero esta vez no caeré – dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos en son de determinación pero muestra sus marcas de pelea.

Laila: Ya quisieras, moretoncito – mientras tomaba uno de los panecillos - ¿qué? o a caso no te has sanado.

K'9999: … … … - apretando sus puños mientras que Ángel y Laila se tapan los oídos - ¡ESE MALDITO INFELIZ ME LAS PAGARÁ, NO SE QUEDARÁ ENDEUDADO, LE VOY A DAR SU MERECIDO Y…! – pero es callado porque Laila le mete un panecillo en la boca.

Laila: Esas cosas ensordecen – mientras se destapaba los oídos y él comía su panecillo – si tantas ganas tienes de desquitarte entonces guarda tu energía pues te tocará luchar contra él¿no estás de acuerdo Ángel?

Ángel: Si, además que esa pesada me las pagará, no es justo que alguien te ataque por la espalda – ante esto solo K'9999 y Laila la quedaron mirando con cara de "mira quien lo dice" - ¿qué? yo nunca hago esas cosas ¿o si? – poniendo cara de incrédula.

Laila: Como sea, el equipo Nest acabará con esos patanes – levantado su panecillo.

K'9999/Ángel¡Si! – levantando sus panecillos y continuaron comiendo.

* * *

**.- ****WOMAN TEAM** – En el bar de King - King, Blue Mary, Malin

El bar de King rebosaba de clientela ya que había muchas chicas bellas conversando en la barra.

King: Oye Mai, ya recibiste la invitación de Chizuru para el nuevo torneo? Planeas participar con Andy?

Mai: No, estoy muy enojada con él porque olvidó nuestro aniversario y ahora quiero patearle el trasero para que todos vean lo patán que es – dijo en tono muy molesto.

Malin: Siempre dices esas cosas pero nada pasa, cada vez que vas a pelear contra el se te hace agua la boca y tus técnicas no las haces con todo tu poder.

B. Jenet: En eso tiene razón la pequeña, así nunca podrás darle su merecido.

Malin: A quién le dices niña? – dijo furiosa y comenzó una batalla de miradas asesinas entre la joven de cuchillos y Jenny.

En eso entra otra hermosa dama al lugar.

Lien: Hola, me dijeron que podría encontrarlas aquí.

King: Qué se te puede ofrecer?

Lien: Bueno, como viene el nuevo torneo quiero participar pero con chicas fuertes y se que aquí se reúnen… - y observó a todas las presentes – por lo que la propuesta va dirigida a ti, King, Mai y Bonne, ya que las pequeñas no tienen experiencia – Malin se aguanto su comentario.

King: No gracias, paso – más las otras dos aceptaron gustosas.

B. Jenet: Bien, entonces seremos las Sexy Girls Team – y así se fueron las chicas.

Malin: Como me caen mal esas chicas.

Mary: Te quieres desquitar de ellas? – preguntó Mary. Ella siempre estuvo ahí pero como traía su abrigo y una gorra no le habían prestado atención – King, qué te parece si les damos una lección? – ante eso King solo sonrió.

Fue como se formó el Woman Team, sólo para derrotar a las Sexy Girls, cosa que lograron hacer antes de los diez mejores. 


	10. Chapter 10

En una habitación del templo Yata se encontraban los veteranos peleadores y como cabecilla Chizuru, la discusión trataba de que hacer en caso de que Laila perdiese pero en eso Leona y Athena se ponen de pie para retirarse.

Chizuru¿Por qué se van¿A caso no quieren acabar con Orochi?

Leona: Tú no tienes la autoridad para hacerme tal pregunta y lo sabes perfectamente – dijo con enfado.

Athena: Pero aunque no queramos aceptarlo la pelea sólo es de Laila, esa decisión es clara y firme por lo que esta reunión no tiene significado.

Unos se sintieron indignados pero otros comprendieron tales como Kyo y Terry entre otros que también se salieron para relajarse, hacer ejercicios para entrar en calor o distraerse con cualquier cosa en espera del combate.

Más tarde, Leona decide hablar Laila a solas.

Laila: Amiga, desdé hace rato te he querido encontrar pero no estoy segura de… - tenía miedo de preguntar por lo que se detuvo.

Leona¿De qué si lo que dije es verdad? Eso es lo que me quieres preguntar – la muchacha asintió – pues en parte.

Laila¿En qué mentiste? Y ¿por qué?

Leona: No podía decirles todo porque temo por ti, tú eres algo bueno pero las personas pueden creer otras cosas y temía que tal vez consideraran matarte pues si fuera ellos yo lo consideraría.

Laila¿Por qué? Dime de donde vengo.

Leona: En un acuerdo entre Athena, su maestro Chin, Yagami y yo nos reunimos para decidir que hacer, buscamos la forma de que tuvieras una vida sin complicaciones de destruir al mundo por lo que te mandamos lejos. Alguien se hizo cargo de ti en ese orfanato, te criaron bien, eres una buena persona pero a veces para ir en contra del destino y vencerlo primero hay que enfrentarlo, te trajeron de nueva cuenta a nosotros. Como nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti decidimos prepararte para que estuvieras lista: te entrené para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Athena te enseño como estar en armonía con tu cuerpo, el maestro Chin el balance y Yagami en dominio de las flamas.

Laila¿Y qué hay de mi familia? Mis padres… ¿estoy sola?

Leona: Tú naciste, tú eres quien eres, tienes amigos, nos tienes, nuca estarás sola y menos si llevas tu talismán – señalando el colgante en forma de luna – en él se guarda parte de la esencia de tus padres que siempre te protegen y velan por tu seguridad, aunque si deseas saber quienes son ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Laila: Vencer – diciéndolo con determinación – pero… no entiendo que le vi a ese Zirk o Chirs, como sea¿de verdad está muerto?

Leona: Pues si, ya tiene sus años, no me digas que lo besaste.

Laila¡NO! Que asco, que asco – y comenzaron a reírse.

Por fin, ya faltaba poco para que iniciara la pelea, Chizuru mando a llamar a todos para que estuvieran presentes y ser guiados al lugar citado, al reloj lunar. El reloj lunar se encuentra en el jardín más amplio del templo enfrente del recinto sagrado donde secretamente se guarda el espejo Yata donde está sellado el poder Orochi. Los que no pelearán rodearon lo que sería el área de pelea, todos estaban consientes de que no intervendrían y otros furiosos por no poder hacer nada, todo estaba en manos de Laila, Ángel y K'9999, el último no causó mucha gracia.

Los peleadores principales se hacen presentes y se decide el orden de las peleas.

**Pelea Final. - NEST TEAM Vs NEW FACE TEAM (New Begin Team)**

Como la formación del equipo New Face era evidente se llegó a la conclusión de iniciar con la simpática Ángel, seguida por su novio K'9999 y terminado por la esperanza púrpura de Laila.

Cada uno de los luchadores estaba en espera, el primer combate sería entre **Shermie Vs Ángel.**

La pelea entre dos chicas atractivas, ambas habían comenzado con sus debidos estilos de pelea, Ángel siempre haciendo fintas a su oponente para darle muchos combos pero la otra no se quedaba atrás y cada vez que la mexicana se distraía o encontraba un vacío en su ataque Shermie aprovechaba para dar sus recordadas llaves o golpes eléctricos. La pelea comenzó a extenderse tanto que ambas iniciaron a insultarse, se convirtió en una pelea entre chicas, dándose jalones, arañazos, pisotones, guerra de palabras.

K'9999¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – mientras se extrañaba de la escena.

Laila: Creo que peleando, al parecer no les puedes quitar las niñerías a las fresitas, aunque estén muertas – seguido de una risita sarcástica esperando que no lo hubiesen oído.

Ambas volvieron a pelear en serio pero cuando iban a usar sus técnicas especiales, como las efectuaron al mismo tiempo hubo un choque dejándolas a ambas tiradas, fue un empate. Las dos quedaron muy heridas y fueron auxiliadas por sus equipos pero ahora no pueden ser establecidos por el acuerdo al que había llegado, pues cuenta como intervención de otros.

La siguiente pelea entre Yashiro y K'9999 inició rápidamente, ni bien terminaban de sacar a las muchachas cuando el clon atacó sin piedad al no-muerto. K'9999 estaba furioso, vencieron a Kyo a quien quería dejar en ridículo, lo dejaron inconciente sorpresivamente y dejándole un "recuerdito" de ello, pero eso si, nadie se mete con su equipo pues él es único que se burla o se pelea con ellas.

Yashiro le estaba dando una tunda por todo el lugar, el peliazul parecía un muñeco de prácticas hasta que llegan a uno de los extremos del área de combate donde estaban las chicas.

Laila: No que te ibas a desquitar, Nueves – en son de burla y confianza al mismo tiempo.

K'9999¡No molestes! – entonces recibe el impacto del puño de Yashiro en su brazo mutágeno el cual comienza a deformarse llevando a su oponente al otro extremo (frente a Chris), después de aplastarlo volvió su brazo a la normalidad para darle cientos de disparos de fuego, antes de que su rival se terminara de levantarse, él clon fue inmediatamente a darle los últimos impactos a mano limpia, lo estaba disfrutando, había conseguido su placentera victoria.

K'9999: Yo soy alguien invencible – seguido con su típica carcajada pero sin controlar su virtud de presumido y sin pensarlo dos veces se atrevió a retar al siguiente – soy alguien duro de roer, tus sirvientes no son suficientes para mí¡vamos! Pelea contra mí ¿o solo te reservas contra niñitas? – dijo burlonamente.

Chirs: Tu insolencia es grande y no ayuda a tu poco sentido común, tú no eres digno de mí pero aceptaré jugar contigo.

K'9999 estaba riendo en sarcasmo, la verdad no se esperó esa contestación tan ególatra, nadie debía hablarle de esa forma, era su turno de dejarlo en ridículo y desquitarse de negarle el placer de humillar a Kusanagi (aunque quien sabe, a la mejor y Kyo le daba una paliza pero como no pelearon no se sabrá).

K'9999 inició desplegando su brazo mutágeno el cual envolvió a su adversario, parecía que todo había acabado pero no, el aura de Chris era suficiente para hacer retroceder el brazo del clon, K'9999 volvió su brazo a la normalidad y comenzó a lanzar sus bolas de fuego pero no eran rivales a las flamas púrpura del no-muerto. El peliazul comenzaba a desesperarse pero no lo quería admitir, el castaño comenzaba a acercársele lentamente, el clon ya no aguanto por lo que juntó todas sus fuerzas para levantar el campo de fuerza más resistente que pudiese hacer pero Chris lo atravesó como si nada, al momento de hacerlo sonrió fríamente, corrió velozmente a él y comenzó a propiciarle unos golpes con flamas púrpuras y lo lanzó enfrente de Laila, la chica estaba furiosa más no se movió de su lugar como se suponía no debería ser.

Laila: Nueves¡eres un IDIOTA! – esto sacó de onda a los espectadores pues pensaron que iría por su ayuda y no a regañarlo – Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que aun te falta para darte por vencido, ya iniciaste, ahora termina – ante esto K'9999 se levanta y recupera su cordura.

K'9999: Debo de ser un idiota para creer que eres todo poderoso.

Chris: Laila, acaso quieres ver morir a uno de tus amigos.

Laila: No, pero no quiero que te sobre estime.

Ante estas palabras, K'9999 comenzó a pelear con más fervor y fuerza a tal grado que Chris comenzó a tener dificultades, fue obligado a utilizar una de sus técnicas más fuertes para poder quitárselo de encima.

Laila: Bien hecho… K'9999 – él chico iba a protestar pero estaba tan agotado que solo sonrió y ella se lo llevó medio cargando y lo colocó junto a su compañera para que se tomarán un respiro.

Chris: Por fin seremos tú y yo, no te parece grandioso – decía en lo que ella se centraba para dar inició a la pelea inevitable - ¿estás lista?

Laila: Yo no quiero pelear contigo – ante esto los observadores se sorprendieron.

Rock¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir tal cosa?! – pero es detenido por Terry porque vio los ojos tristes de la chica.

Chris: Puedes no hacerlo pero para ello únete a mí – extendiéndole la mano – yo tampoco quiero perderte, puedes quedarte a mi lado y juntos invocaremos de nueva cuenta a nuestros sirvientes para deshacernos de aquellos que se nos interpongan en la destrucción de la humanidad y renovar está tierra, haremos nuestro propio mundo donde gobernaremos – la pelirroja solo tenía la mirada baja.

Laila: Entonces no hay más que decir – moviéndose para mostrar su posición de combate.

Chris: De verdad que yo tampoco quería que pasara esto.

Ambos estaban listos, la pelea inició velozmente, ambos no demostraron alguna compasión, eran puños y patadas interceptadas o esquivadas, era difícil que alguno de ellos pudiese dar un golpe contundente por lo que siguieron al siguiente nivel de calor.

Chris: Veo que aprendiste bien – mientras esquivaba una patada que iba a su cara – pero ya falta poco.

Laila: Tú no estás tan mal – saltando para dar un puñetazo – pero yo te venceré.

La pelea parecía pareja pero en realidad es que Chris comenzaba a bajar el ritmo, Laila estaba ganando hasta que inesperadamente cuando el reloj marca casi las doce el castaño levanta una llamarada que se supone no tenía fuerzas para realizarla. ¿De dónde sacó esa fuerza?

* * *

**.- NEW BEGIN TEAM** – En las ruinas de un antiguo templo – Zirk, Misher, Orihzay

La atmósfera era oscura, no había quien quisiese caminar en tan tétrico lugar excepto un muchacho que se cubría con las sombras.

- Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para reponer energías así que es hora de despertar

Entonces del piso encenizado comienzan a tomar forma dos cuerpos, se estaban construyendo del mismo polvo un hombre y una mujer.

- Ya era hora de volver… esos malditos me las pagaran por haberme confundido de tal forma – dijo furiosamente el hombre.

- No te preocupes, podrás desquitarte cuanto quiera pero hay mejores cosas que hacer – calmó el joven.

- Entonces ella está aquí, que maravilla, y así podré tener mi bello cuerpo otra vez – aclamó con alegría la mujer.

- Sin embargo para entrar en el juego hay que lucir diferentes.

- Por eso estos cuerpos…

- Entonces es una nueva oportunidad…

- Así es… es hora del _nuevo inicio_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris comenzaba a bajar el ritmo, Laila estaba ganando hasta que inesperadamente cuando el reloj marca casi las doce el castaño levanta una llamarada que se supone no tenía fuerzas para realizarla. ¿De dónde sacó esa fuerza?

La atmósfera comenzó a cambiar, se volvió más pesada, fría, oscura y tétrica. Las puertas del recinto sagrado se abrieron sorpresivamente para mostrar el místico espejo en el cual se podía apreciar la hermosa luna llena, el espejo reflejaba los rayos de luna al lugar de la pelea. Chris comenzó a reestabilizarse, nadie lo pudo impedir a tiempo, todo sucedió muy rápido, a Laila le esperaba una dura pelea. Chizuru trato de cerrar aquellas puertas pero no pudo porque estaban rodeadas de un gran poder oscuro.

Laila¿¡Qué!?

Chris: No temas, te lo explicaré – mientras comenzaba a levitar – la mayor parte de mi esencia sigue sellada en el espejo, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tú eres una especie de catalizador para mí, tú aumentas mi fuerza. Pero con la fuerza que tengo a un no puedo desaparecer ese sello, aunque justo en estos momentos con el apoyo de los rayos de luna reflejan mi poder en mí, es como si los volviera a tener.

Kyo: Esto se está poniendo feo – iba a saltar a la pelea pero es detenido - ¡Yagami! Apártate, no ves que es demasiado poderoso para ella.

Iori: No te metas, además ya perdiste contra él y no te has entrenado como para volverlo a intentar – Kusanagi sólo frunció el seño y golpeó una columna cercana.

Chris: Laila, por favor, ven conmigo y gobernemos una tierra pura y bella.

Laila¿A cambio de qué¿de vidas? No gracias, ya no eres la persona que conocí, eres un monstruo.

Chris trató pero no lo logró ya no tenía más algún control sobre ese cuerpo. El reloj lunar marcó justamente la media noche. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, sus ropas cambiaron junto con parte de su físico, su cabello ondulaba con su aura. Una vez dejando de brillar se rebeló otro ser, vestía un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros, descubierto de la cintura para arriba, sus ojos cafés se tornaron amarillentos, su cabello castaño cambió a blanco, en el pecho traía la marcado su símbolo, el símbolo que lo representa, el símbolo de Orochi.

Kim: Orochi ha vuelto – los veteranos volvieron a sentir ese monstruoso poder.

Malin: Ese es Orochi – dijo con asombro – él es… es… muy apuesto – sus compañeras de equipo solo le dan un par de coscorrones – ¿qué? pero si es verdad, yo la verdad, si fuese Laila destruiría al mundo - Mary y King no sabían que hacer con ella.

La pelea volvió a retomarse, anteriormente era sería y sin compasión pero aunque no quisiesen no daban en su totalidad todo su poder, pero ahora era diferente, Laila ya no pelea con aquel que fue su amigo, ya no más, su tregua ya no existe, su tristeza dio a luz, en el momento en que Orochi apareció es como si hubiesen matado enfrente de sus propios ojos a la persona que la comprendió, va a vengar a Chris.

El ser espiritual se la pasaba flotando y dando todos sus ataques a distancia, era muy difícil acercársele, la pelirroja no tiene experiencia alguna de combate a distancia, no es su fuerte pero aun así se esfuerza y comienza a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego para medir tiempo y distancia logrando así poder estar frente a frente de él y propiciarle los primeros golpes directos. Al terminar volvió a separarse y continuó con la misma táctica.

Orochi: Tienes fuerza y destreza – la voz de Chris también cambió, ahora era una distorsionada que se desfragmentaba pero aun así era entendible – esto sólo se debe a que algo te impulsa – lanzando una de sus ondas – ¿qué es lo que te impulsa? – lanzando otras tres, dos rápidas y una lenta intercaladas entre sí.

Laila: Mis amigos – esquivando la primera – mis compañeros – esquivando la segunda – la búsqueda de la verdad – la tercera – mi familia – esquivando la última quedando cara a cara pero retrocede cuando una columna de luz nace del suelo donde estaba.

Orochi¿Qué te motiva de ellos? – invocaba una serie de columnas de luz consecutivamente movilizando a su rival.

Laila: Que ellos me aprecian, me apoyan, me dicen que está bien y que mal – esquivando para contra atacar con un gancho de fuego – y finalmente conocer a mis padres.

Orochi: Pero si los conoces – esquivando la embestida de la chica con una tele transportación – gracias a uno de ellos tu has logrado dominar el don de la flamas.

El resto de luchadores comenzaron buscar con la mirada a Yagami, el cual estaba junto a Kusanagi y Kagura.

Kyo: Ella es tu hija – no podía creer lo que recién había dicho – pero entonces ¿quien es la madre? – Lo pensó un poco y le vino alguien a la mente cierta peliazul que en esos momentos estaba junto a Athena – no puede ser…

Iori: Por eso no les quisimos decir, ella es hija de seres que han derramado mucha sangre, su destino sería derramar más.

Chizuru: Pudiste haber confiado en nosotros, pudimos haberla traído aquí o a algún otro recinto sagrado y hubiese sido entrenada apropiadamente…

Iori: No, eso la hubiese atormentado más, yo se lo que es que alguien te imponga que has nacido de seres repudiados, que seas la puerta de algo peor. Te conozco Kagura y también a ti Kusanagi, han pasado por igual de cosas tormentosas y hubiesen sacrificado a esa niña en un lugar puro para que nunca cayera en manos de Orochi¿verdad? –

Chizuru/Kyo: … - en realidad esa pregunta sobraba, él tenía razón, ellos lo pensaron en el momento que supieron la verdad pero no lo harían ya que se impusieron ¿o si?

Mientras tanto la lucha continuaba.

Orochi: Laila, tu eres una descendiente Yagami, tienes mi sangre por tus venas que reflejan las flamas púrpuras – continuando con ondas y columnas de luz alternadamente – admítelo, eres una Orochi pura de sangre.

Laila¡No me importa! – rompiendo una de las columnas con sus puños de fuego – yo te ganaré porque no permitiré que tu destruyas las cosas que me han enseñado en este mundo, menos lo recién aprendido en el torneo – saltando para esquivar una de las ondas – ellos me han mostrado más cosas – esquivando otra columna – por fin me hicieron sonreír de verdad – deslizándose para quedar atrás del ser espiritual – por ello ¡Perderás! – dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo aturdió, ella tuvo que retroceder de nueva cuenta para evitar una muralla de luz.

Orochi¿Por qué estoy sangrando? – solo mira a su alrededor y se dice – se me está acabando el tiempo – pero sigue con la pelea.

K'¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a ese sujeto? – Al comenzar a notar la disminución de su poder – sabes algo Máxima.

Máxima: Espera, lo escanearé con exactitud – mientras trataba de enfocar bien pues había interferencia – su energía está diminuyendo, pareciera que está siendo absorbida por algo… - enfocando – parece ser que del recinto que está enfrente de nosotros, del espejo Yata.

Yuri: Claro – resonando sus dedos.

Robert¿Qué averiguaste Yuri?

Yuri: Él dijo que no tenía su poder y que lo tenía del espejo, bueno, más o menos… – los demás no la entendían y menos cuando ella tampoco se entendió por lo cual suspiraron pero Máxima captó la idea.

Máxima: Ya entendí, tiene mucho sentido – todos lo miraron interrogantes – Él recuperó su poder gracias al espejo pero por el reflejo de la luna, justamente a la media noche fue cuando la luna estaba a su máximo esplendor por eso logró transformarse, pero ahora ya es más tarde, los rayos de la luna ya no son tan fuertes, puede que ella gane – pero quitando la sonrisa de sus ojos – aunque ella también ya está desgastada.

La pelirroja no cesaba, pero es cuando él la toma del cuello.

Kyo¡No puede ser¡Vas a permitirlo Yagami! – más no se atrevió a decir más pues el pelirrojo se estaba mordiendo los labios y de tanto apretar sus puños comenzaron a sangrarle.

Orochi la tomó de la garganta y la lanzo al cielo, en ese momento cruza los brazos para que haya un resplandor que siega a muchos, en ese resplandor dio un centenar de golpes a la portadora del fuego púrpura, ella quedó tirada en el suelo.

Orochi: Todo terminó, ahora te mataré para que con tu sacrificio tenga más poder – en lo que se bajo para poder levantar el cuerpo.

Laila: Yo no lo creo.

Orochi¡Qué!

En eso la chica se recarga en sus brazos para darle una serie de patadas al pecho de Orochi.

Mary: Está haciendo lo mismo que a Yagami pero ahora que tiene experiencia le esta haciendo más daño.

Después de las patadas da un pequeño brinco para volver a su posición de combate para continuar con un combo con puños de fuego, le estaba surtiendo efecto, sus poderes fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, Chizuru aprovechó la oportunidad y cerró las puertas del recinto.

Leona¡No! Eres una tonta ¿qué has hecho?

Laila seguía golpeando a Orochi pero repentinamente se detiene al ver que la atmósfera volvía a la normalidad y el cabello de él se torno castaño.

Laila¿Chris? – no sabía que hacer, él volvió, él está vivo, le llenó el corazón de alegría hasta que él dijo lo que tenía que decir.

Chris: Tienes que matarme… – la chica se le rompió el corazón, recién lo recuperó y ahora le pide que lo mate, no, no quiere, no puede – él sigue en mí y puede volver, incluso si no estás tú, por eso… - escupiendo sangre -… tienes… tienes que acabarlo de una vez y para siempre…

Laila: No… no haré tal cosa… - derramando unas lágrimas.

Chris: Sólo tu fuego puede purificar a éste ser en mí… yo ya estoy muerto por ello no me puedes matar… sólo puedes liberarme… libérame… - Laila no quería hacerlo - … ¿de qué color es tu cabello? – la muchacha cerro sus puños como sus ojos de los cuales brotaron lágrimas, no tenía otra cosa más que hacer.

Continuó con dos puñetazos ardientes seguidas por una patada que lo levanta y antes de que caiga concentra toda su irá, toda su tristeza, todo su amor por aquel individuo. Las flamas se levantaron tan altas que parecían que la luna ardía en llamas púrpuras. Al tiempo que fue destruido Orochi, Yashiro y Shermie volvieron a ser polvo y se esfumaron.

Una vez terminado lo que tenía que hacer, la pelirroja comenzó a llorar junto a aquel fuego que no se extinguía ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

* * *

**.- NEST TEAM** – en unas turbias calles – K'9999, Ángel, Laila

Era pasado de las diez de la noche, en una cantina de mala muerte se encontraban dos personas tomando unos tragos: uno de ellos era una mujer joven muy sexy, de cabellera blanca que se notaba alegre, se notaba sobria a pesar que ya llevase unas seis botellas junto con algunos tequilas; por otra parte su amigo era de esos que presumen mucho pero cuando se trata de beber algo no le gusta ser molestado. Todos los del lugar los conocían pues ambos concurrían el lugar.

Ángel: Oyes… - llamando la atención de su acompañante – he escuchado que Chizuru va a hacer un nuevo torneo, te gustaría participar? Es que las cosas están muy aburridas, ya no hay nadie fuerte en las calles – dijo en tono desilusionado.

K'9999: Y volver a ver a esa basura?... No lo se – respondió con pesadez. La verdad es que ellos han vivido por las calles y desfrutando de la vida fácil pero ya nada presentaba un reto por lo que se comenzaba a fastidiar que ya nadie le diera buena pelea, excepto esos sujetos que le caen mal, en especial ese K' que siempre lo presiona con cosas de Nest que a él (K'9999) le valían un nabo.

En eso entra una jovencita pelirroja de unos 16 años al local, cosa que llama la atención de los mal intencionados borrachos.

- Buenas noches, estoy buscando al que se llama K'9999, alguien lo conoce? – pero entonces los borrachos no prestaron atención y se le encimaron – yo no vine por eso – fue lo que dijo antes de noquearlos con un golpe a cada uno.

- Volveré a preguntar, alguien conoce a K'9999 o a Ángel? – entonces el cantinero se lo señala.

Ángel: Y en que te podemos servir, jovencita?

- Vengo buscando a luchadores fuertes para ingresar al torneo KOF de este año, se que ustedes son muy poderosos por lo que no me iré de aquí hasta que formemos un equipo.

K'9999: Me estás ordenando?

- Si lo ves de esa manera así será, yo lo veo a que te convenceré de una u otra forma.

Ante esa respuesta se vio que era inevitable una pelea por lo que inmediatamente salieron, lo último por petición de la joven para no causar destrozos.

Entonces comenzó la pelea entre aquella extraña chica y el excéntrico K'9999. Él tenía planeado darle un fuerte golpe para después pudiera disfrutar su lenta agonía y finalizarla con un puntapié llameante, más su sorpresa fue que ella, con un paso ligero, se encontraba frente a él y le sonrió para después dar un salto hacía tras pues él reaccionó con su brazo puntiagudo. Lo anterior hizo que despertará las ganas de pelear del clon.

Después él se la pasó en la ofensiva con su expresión de maniático, la pelirroja solo esquivaba o bloqueaba pero denotaba que disfrutaba el combate, Ángel solo se alegraba por ver a su querido "amigo" feliz.

K'9999: Esto es grandioso!!! – gritó con satisfacción mientras desenvolvía su brazo mutágeno.

- Si, pero todo lo bueno… - decía mientras lo evadía corriendo hacía él - … en algún momento… - dando un salto - … termina – terminando a espaldas de su oponente y colocando su mano a la altura de la garganta – te rindes?

K'9999: Nunca – entonces la de la chica mano empieza a emanar fuego púrpura – qué rayos!?

- No vale la pena dar la vida por algo tan tonto que el orgullo pero si vale la pena enfrentar la muerte con honor – dicho eso apaga y retira su mano.

El clon solo vuelve a ingresar a la cantina, Ángel queda observando con alivio a la chica y recupera su habitual sonrisa al ver que K'9999 salían de nueva cuenta, solo había entrado por su abrigo.

- Entran o no?

Ángel: Pues… - voltea a ver su compañero el cual solo se encoje de hombros – Entramos!! – Esbozando una gran sonrisa – pero tendrás que decirnos tu nombre.

- Cierto, no me he presentado, llámenme Laila

K'9999: Je… que tonto nombre.

Laila: Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso de tu parte… "Nueves"

K'9999: Nueves? – Ángel solo se limitó a reír.

Así fue como se unió el nuevo Nest team, por la llegada inesperada de aquella joven que buscó a aquellos seres rebeldes.


	12. Chapter 12

La pelea finalizó, Laila derrotó a ese ser, pero ¿a qué costo? No en costo de vida o poder sino en emociones, perdió a un gran amigo que pudo haber sido más pero sólo se quedaron en eso, en amigos, él era dominado por algo oscuro y ella tiene dotes que nadie más tiene. Ella estaba sufriendo, lloraba desconsolada junto a aquel fuego purificador, no quería irse, no quería saber más del mundo. Sus compañeros se fueron acercando lentamente junto a Athena y Leona.

Ángel: Amiga… tranquilízate, ya todo termino… - trataba de decir algo para animarla pero no se le ocurría algo bueno – Ya vencimos, ya ganamos, somos los victoriosos, eso era lo que queríamos y lo hemos logrado…

Laila: … - simplemente se levanta pero siempre teniendo la vista en aquel fuego que tardaba en apagarse.

Athena: Déjame curarte para que te sientas mejor – parándose al lado de la chica pelirroja – pronto volverás con tus compañeros – pero en eso la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección al fuego – ¡Laila, no lo hagas!

Laila: Es la única forma para que nadie más vuelva a sufrir – fue lo que dijo antes de que tratase suicidarse pero es detenida por Leona que había sujetado su mano – Leona… - recibiendo una cachetada por parte de ella consecutivamente de un abrazo.

Leona: ¿Por qué pensabas hacer eso? Porque crees que todo esto fue tu culpa, que su muerte fue por tu culpa – separándose del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos – nada de eso es por ti. Tú tienes gran fuerza pero eso no quiere decir que seas mala, hay personas que son débiles y aun así hacen mucho daño, tú puedes hacer cosas buenas – entonces toma el brazo de la muchacha para que se volteen y vean a todos los demás que se habían preocupado tanto, entre ellos los dos más latosos y golpeados del momento, Ángel y K'9999 – además que tienes buenos compañeros – Laila admiró con sorpresa tal cuadro.

Ángel: ¡Tenemos otra victoria y vamos a festejarla! – grito con alegría pues esa es la Ángel que siempre hace sonreír a su compañera.

K'9999: ¿Qué? No tienes nada que decir o es que te comieron la lengua los ratones – las típicas cosas para empezar una pelea entre amigos, a Laila se le inundaron los ojos de alegría - ¿Ahora qué? Me vas a decir que comenzarás a llorar – soltando una risita pero su amiga no se quedó atrás, cerro fuertemente sus ojos para que al momento de abrirlos de nueva cuenta volvieran a ser los mismos de siempre.

Laila: Ya quisieras, Nueves – en su tono que enfurece al clon – primero perderé contra el tonto de Kensou antes de que tú me veas llorando.

Sie: Entonces ella siempre llora – trataba de concluir con unos panes a la mano.

Bao: En realidad lo que quiso decir es todo lo opuesto – mientras que Ángel, con sus ágiles manos, le quita tres panes y le da uno a K'9999.

Sie: ¡Oye! – Y comenzaron a reírse.

Kyo: Y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntándole a la pelirroja.

Laila: Primero que nada… comer algo – y le arrebata el pan a K'9999 – gracias Nueves.

K'9999: Dame eso que es mió – exigiéndolo mostrando su puño.

Laila: De hecho ese es el tuyo – señalando tras suyo a Ángel con los otros dos panecillos en mano y guiñando un ojo al muchacho cosa que lo sonroja.

K'9999: Dejen de molestarme cuando estamos enfrente de ellos – tomando el panecillo y comiéndolo.

Laila: Te hice enojar otra vez – comenzando a reír de nueva cuenta pero comienza a entrecerrar los ojos – creo que me siento un poco cansada, al parecer la pelea si me cansó… me voy a dor… - no pudo terminar la frase pues calló rendida, lo bueno es que la sujetaron sus compañeros.

Chizuru: Será mejor que todos descansemos, fue un día totalmente agotador para todos, aprovechemos que aun falta para amanecer.

Todos los presentes fueron huéspedes en el templo y como fueron llegando a sus camas se fueron durmiendo, realmente toda esa presión no les había permitido librar tensiones pero aun había unas personas que tenían que hablar.

Chizuru: Leona, Iori, ¿Qué piensan hacer con ella? – pregunta acompañada por Kyo y Athena.

Iori: Creo que es muy tarde para preguntar esas cosas, además se lo preguntas a las personas equivocadas.

Kyo: Te refieres que más tarde se decidirá, me parece justo que ella también opine. Además para su edad ya tiene gran madurez.

Athena: Por otra parte hay que ver el asunto público.

Leona: No te preocupes por eso, todo ese problema se solucionará. Mañana se terminará de hablar.

Más tarde, Laila despierta y se reúne con sus compañeros en el comedor.

Ángel: Buenos días bella durmiente – mientras le traía el desayuno a su amiga - ¿Dormiste bien? Parece como si te hubieras puesto una resaca.

Laila: Tengo mucho sueño – viendo su reflejo en uno de los adornos del lugar – Dios, tengo la cara de Nueves de cuando lo emborrachas.

K'9999: Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso – comiendo un pan tostado.

Una vez que todos se despertaron y se pusieron decentes, porque por ahí rondaba un Ralf sin camisa o un Ryo en ropa de pijama que digamos no era digna para la vista. Los peleadores fueron citados para hablar de los asuntos públicos.

Chizuru: Buenos días a todos, perdón, buenas tardes – ya que daban un poco más del medio día – se les llamó para que el asunto Orochi siga en secreto para el mundo y le tengamos que decidir que hacemos con la final del torneo – pero en eso se escuchan unos ruidos.

Mei Lee: No maestro… dénos otros 5 minutos, aun no queremos entrenar… - La chica estaba recargada tras Máxima para que nadie la viera pero la delató hablar en sueño, Chae Lim trató de despertarla pero su maestro tuvo que usar un método poco agradable.

Kim: Mei Lee e… - sólo se le acerca y le murmulla algo en eso se despierta la joven muy histérica.

Mei Lee: Maestro por favor, perdóneme, no volveré a dormirme.

K': ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

Chae Lim: Lo más seguro es que le haya dicho de que si seguía durmiendo le daría todo un entrenamiento especial, prohibiendo los dulces, la música, la…. – pronunció toda una lista enorme – o simplemente que… - pero es callada por la mano de Mei Lee.

Mei Lee: Esas cosas no se dicen.

Chizuru: Bueno, ya que todos están aquí y _callados poniendo atención_ volvamos a tomar el asunto del torneo – todos la quedaron muy atentos pues no saben de lo que es capaz la señorita Kagura – Bien, como se tenía una idea que algo muy malo iba a pasar el día de ayer se tomó la precaución de que ningún civil estuviese en los alrededores. Para nuestra fortuna, las energías de Orochi no permitieron ninguna transmisión al exterior por lo cual nadie se enteró del asunto.

King: ¿Qué se dirá respecto a los del New Begin?

Leona: Para esto queremos apoyo de ustedes y su opinión. Tenemos dos opciones, decimos que se les encontraron cosas ilegales por tal razón fueron descalificados y llevados a sus hogares con los deshonores de haber participado en el torneo. Ó que fueron vencidos por él equipo de Kyo en el cual quedaron heridos y se los llevaron a un hospital donde fueron atendidos y saldrán más tarde y todo eso, en resumen.

Ángel: ¿Y qué hay con nuestra victoria?

Rock: Y no es justo de que se le de una segunda oportunidad al equipo de Kyo mientras que a nosotros no.

Chin: Los dos ya cállense – volteando a ver a lo demás – yo diría que hubo un accidente en el cual se descubrieron que varios equipos traían consigo material ilegal por lo que los resultados no son validos y el torneo se vuelve a hacer.

Máxima: También mencionaste que ibas a poner una sorpresa ¿cuál iba a ser la sorpresa?

Chizuru: Pues era que por votación del público se seleccionarían a dos equipos vencidos para que tuvieran una segunda oportunidad y pelearían contra los dos últimos equipos.

La discusión siguió, todos estaban presentes para que todos tuviesen la misma historia si se les preguntaban.

La versión oficial quedó de la siguiente forma:

_Por descuidos de unos trabajadores hubo problemas eléctricos y técnicos con la transmisión por lo que la alta tecnología no lo es todo sin un buen mantenimiento._

_Por otra parte, gracias a ello se revisó todo el lugar y encontraron que un equipo hizo trampa pero por petición del equipo que no quería crear polémica decidieron mantener el nombre en secreto. Pero por lo tanto el torneo no tenía total validez. _

_La señorita Chizuru Kagura y el joven Robert García junto al comité organizador quedaron en un acuerdo para hacerle una invitación a los restantes equipos a que si deseaban podían participar de nueva cuenta, muchos asistieron aunque otro la rechazaron. _

_Así que la lucha por el título sigue en pie._

Una vez dada la versión oficial Laila fue a ver el lugar donde en la noche ardió su flama.

Laila: Chris… me pregunto donde estarás… espero que me perdones, mi color de cabello es… – en eso siente un par de manos que le toman sus hombros, ella se gira para ver de quien se trata – Leona, Iori, yo sólo…

Leona: No justifiques tus actos, si quieres llorar sólo hazlo – en eso la pelirroja abraza con fuerza sus acompañantes, lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar pero aun así no quería soltarlos para nada aunque su duda la comía.

Laila: Ustedes…- secándose las lágrimas y cobrando la compostura – Leona, espero que no hayas olvidado lo que me prometiste. Gané, ahora contesta mi duda – la peliazul quedó sorprendida ante tal petición pero no era algo extraño en esa niña.

Leona: Como te lo prometí te lo diré – sonriendo a Yagami, la chica entendió tal indirecta.

Laila: No puede ser… y yo que creí que nadie tendría algo serio contigo – dirigiéndose a su padre.

Iori: Como tu padre no permitiré que me hables de esa manera – siguiéndole el juego.

Laila: Y ahora hablas como padre – seguido de una sonrisa.

Leona: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a estudiar? ¿Dónde vivirás?

Laila: Creo que por lo de mientras… … … no lo se, tal vez me meta a estudiar pero no quiero dejar mi entrenamiento de flamas púrpuras XD. Aunque por ahora solo quiero estar con mis compañeros y no los abandonaré.

Leona: Eso dalo por hecho pero a cambio te pediremos que K'9999 no haga destrozos.

Laila: De eso no te aseguro nada.

Así fue como Laila encontró a su familia. Ella alquila un departamento con Ángel y K'9999, se puso a estudiar en una escuela todo esto en Japón donde le queda cerca su padre al cual visita muy seguido y con el cual entrena cada vez que pueden. En cuanto a su madre es otra historia, fue todo un problema explicárselo a su _abuelo_ Heidern, el cual casi mata a los compañeros de la peliazul por no cuidar adecuadamente a su pequeña y dejar que se metiera con un _maleante_, uno de los soldados simplemente estaba en tristeza al cavilar en su totalidad la noticia; Leona va a visitar a su hija cada fin de semana o cuando tiene alguna misión en Japón, Laila la visita en sus vacaciones para recibir un curso militar, dentro de la milicia es aceptada y hasta la están considerando en misiones fáciles. Aunque de vez en cuando visita a Kagura para que vean que todo está en orden con ella y no se preocupen de más.

**Hola:**

**Como podrán ver éste es el final de este torneo de King Of Fighters, el KOF Laila, pero lo próximo que lean serán mis agradecimientos junto a curiosidades que quiero dar a entender, por lo tanto, si tienen alguna duda en especial háganla para que así la conteste en los agradecimientos.**

**Atte. Leona Orochi.**


	13. Agradecimientos y curiosidades

**Agradecimientos y curiosidades**

Saludos lectores:

Escribo esto para dar agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han leído todo este fanfic. Les doy mi completa gratitud pues es algo importante para mí. Tal vez éste no sea el primer fic que publico pero si el primero que he escrito.

King Of Fichters (KOF) es el videojuego más especial que se me ha presentado, con todos sus personajes tan completes que llego a admirar, tal es el caso de Leona: ella ha demostrado ser muy fuerte ante todas sus adversidades pero a la vez muestra su parte humana y frágil (bueno, solo los jugadores lo notamos ya que ella se niega a mostrárselo a sus compañeros tan fácilmente).

Creé el personaje de Laila de las características que yo deseo poseer, cosas que me gustaría ser y un toque de lo que soy.

La hice hija de Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern por diversas razones como:

.- Son los dos personajes que más admiro.

.- Ambos poseen el Riot of Blood (el disturbio de sangre)

.- Se parecen en muchas cosas como: en su carácter o en su dolorosa infancia.

A esto último, es la razón por la que pienso que pueden ser una linda pareja, pues ambos podrían complementarse y así curar mutuamente sus heridas.

Laila quiere decir "_La Noche_"; por eso, en el capitulo 6, Leona susurra _La Noche_, me pareció un nombre apropiado para la descendiente Yagami.

El pendiente de Luna que porta Laila fue creado por Athena y contiene esencia del poder de Iori y Leona para proteger a su querida hija de la fuerza de los poderes de Orochi.

La razón por la que K'9999 y Ángel son sus compañeros es porque me parecen buenos personajes y se me hace un desperdicio dejarlos en el olvido, además de que me gusta mucho la idea de molestar al clon.

La idea original de Laila, en cuanto a su cabello, consistía en ser largo y oscuro pero para causar más drama decidí que fuese pelirrojo, aunque mantengo que le guste el cabello largo, se cortó el cabello por órdenes de Leona y Athena para resaltar el parecido con Yagami y así llamar la atención de la historia.

El perfil de Laila es el siguiente:

**Nombre: **Laila Yagami

**Edad:** 16 años

**Cumpleaños:** 24 de Octubre

**Altura: **1.65 m

**Peso: **60 Kg.

**Estilo de pelea:** Fusión de técnicas de Heidern (aprendidas de Leona) + Yagami + Estilo propio

**Nacionalidad: **Desconocida

**Topo de Sangre: **A+

**Hobby:** La música

**Le gusta:** Pasarla con sus amigos y molestar a K'9999

**Le disgusta:** Las peleas innecesarias

**Comida favorita:** Las ensaladas

**Objeto personal:** Su pendiente de luna

Este fanfic llevó años en ser terminado por lo que pasó por varias etapas para poder seleccionar a los equipos apropiados. Como KOF tiene toda una gama de peleadores no sabía que equipos poner y con la salida de Ash Crimson y compañía no quería que saliesen solo los viejos o los nuevos personajes, además de que se poco de los personajes de Maximum Impac I & II, por eso la poca aparición de estos últimos. Aunque en el 1er capitulo hice la notación que se inscribieron muchos participantes por lo que pudieron entrar los demás personajes aunque solo resalte a 10 equipos; pero también cabe de señalar que en la mini-historia del Kim Team (Kim Kaphwan, Mei Lee, Chae Lim) y Woman Team (King, Blue Mary, Malin) se puede ver el Jhun Team (Jhun, Choi, Chang) y al Sexy Girl Team (B. Jenet, Lien, Mai).

Tomando lo último, como me fascina el KOF y leo como los equipos tienen sus mini-historias de cómo se juntan para ingresar al torneo, pues me pareció una buena idea que al final de los capítulos 2 al 11 saliesen las razones de los participantes más sobresalientes.

Para los nombres del New Begin Team pues no me esforcé mucho ya que el New Begin es similar al New Face, escogí _Begin_ pues es "_inició"_y es como un _nuevo inicio_, una 2da oportunidad, una venganza de parte de ellos.

Para el nombre falso de Chris lo invertí y salió "Sirhc" pero para que luzca más interesante decidí cambiar un par de letras y salio **Zirk**.

Para Yashiro fue lo mismo que al de Chris, lo invertí y salió "Orihsay" pero para mejor apariencia **Orihzay**.

Para Shermie fue diferente, ya que inverso no lucía bien (Eimrehs) por lo que decidí separarlo por silabas (Sher – mie) e intercalarlas (Mie – Sher) y como resultado tenemos **Misher.**

Para los demás equipos traté de variarlos un poco pero sin perder sus esencias y conservar los clásicos.

Bueno, eso es todo, ya que no me presentaron grandes dudas he de creer que me he dejado entender.

Agradezco de nueva cuenta a todos aquellos que leyeran esta historia, de la cual solo me pertenece la trama de Laila y ella misma.

Agradecimiento especial a:

**Ralf Jones **

**Gabe Logan**

**Sonny C.**

**R35U5**

**saQhra**

Gracias.

Atte. Leona Orochi.


End file.
